Creyendo en ti
by terra2012
Summary: Bella desapareció un día, de la vida de Edward, sus padres, su hermano y sus amigos. 15 años después regresa con una jovencita de cabello cobrizo llamada reneesme.BXE RNXJB JxA RXEM TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Introduccion

**Creyendo en ti**

**Aclaración:** como ya es tradición de todo fics debo decir aunque esta historia es de mi creación los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sabemos que le pertenecen a SM y yo solo me permito crear locuras con ellos.

**Summary**: Bella desapareció un día, de la vida de Edward, sus padres, su hermano y sus amigos. 15 años después regresa con una jovencita de cabello cobrizo llamada Reneesme. TODOS HUMANOS.

**Introducción**

Felicidad, decisiones y adiós

**Casi 15 años antes…**

**Bella POV**

-¡Bella te quedas hoy en mi casa!- ordenó Alice mientras yo suspiraba cansinamente.

-Hay otra alternativa- dije con cansancio, lo cierto era que estaba más entusiasmada de lo que decía de ir a su casa, ahí estaba Edward el hermano mayor de Alice al cual amaba secretamente desde pequeña.

Alice y yo éramos uña y mugre desde cuneros cuando por error de una enfermera nos puso en el mismo, desde entonces nada nos pudo separar. Tenía un hermano, el popular e irresistiblemente guapo Edward Cullen, 2 años mayor que nosotros, me quería, como aun hermana, pero eso me bastaba por ahora.

Desde pequeña me gustaba pero él jamás ha dado indicios de nada, ahora menos pues el ya es un adolecente de 16 y yo simplemente era su hermanita de 14 años, faltaban poco menos de un año para que cumpliera 15 pero no era diferente a una chica convencional, en cambio Jesica, la chica más popular de su escuela era curvas bien formadas por donde la vieras, cuando la veía apretujándose con Edward mi autoestima bajaba mucho, ahora más al saber que se había hecho novios.

-Ya llegaron enanas- dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos- hola Bella ¿como estas?- me acerque a saludarlo pues nunca perdía oportunidad de estar cerca de él.

-Bien- dije tímidamente mientras acomodaba el suéter de mi uniforme- ¿y tú?

-extrañándote- dijo con una mirada diferente a las que siempre me dedicaba

-¿Qué?- pregunte avergonzada y desconcertada

-Nada- ce acerco lentamente a mí y dejo un suave beso en mi frente- te vez muy linda hoy- nuevamente me saco de onda.

-¿Edward estas bien?- pregunte confundida.

-Sí, ¿porque?- dijo con fingida inocencia.

-Por qué me dices cosas que me dejan desconcertada- sentía como mi corazón martillaba en mi pecho.

-mmm, lo entenderás en unas horas pero antes necesito arreglar un asunto- me tomo por la cintura y me cargo hasta dejarme a su altura- eres realmente adorable- me dio un beso muy, muy cerca de los labios, me dejo en el suelo sintiendo mariposas en el estomago- por cierto ten, lo dejaste el miércoles aquí- era mi diario… ¡NO!, pensé- Si buscas a Alice está en su cuarto desde hace como 10 minutos, hablaremos de esto- dijo abriendo la pagina en donde había puesto en letras grandes:

**¡Cada día amo más a Edward!**

-cuando regrese.

Me dejo helada en la puerta de su casa. No supe cuanto tiempo paso pero no podía moverme ni tantito, mi mundo se venía abajo.

-¡Bella!- grito Alice sacándome de mi trance- ¡estás bien!

-Alice, perdóname la vida pero no me puedo quedar en tu casa hoy, me tengo que ir, te veo luego enserio mil disculpas- dije corriendo hacia la puerta. No puedo decir la cara que tenia Alice, solamente salí corriendo con mi mochila medio colgando de mi brazo y en la otra sujetando mi diario.

Llegando a mi casa, papá y mamá no estaban pues se supone que debería de estar con los Cullen, mi hermano Jasper llegaría más tarde, así que tendría tiempo de escapar a de todo esto por un rato…

Me avente a mi cama abrazando el diario en mis manos y repitiendo en mi cabeza una y otra vez la misma escena, me quede congelada después de entender lo que significaba eso, "el sabia que lo amaba en secreto". Empuje mi almohada al suelo mientras suspiraba frustrada.

Después de un rato escuche entrar a alguien, supuse era mi hermano.

-¡Bella dice Edward que te apures!- grito Jasper desde la planta baja, "Edward, ¡no!".

No quise bajar y pasa pasaron los 15 minutos más largos de mi vida.

-Creo que será mejor que suba a ver qué le pasa- dijo Jasper y escuche los sonidos de sus zapatos en las escaleras-"¡NO!"

Corrí a mi closet para buscar algo que hacer mientras subía, como niña inteligente que soy lo único que encontré para fingir que estaba haciendo algo fue mi ropa interior.

-Bella porque tardas tanto…- mi hermano se quedo de pie en la puerta de mi habitación- em, no quiero ver tu linda ropa interior de gatitos Bella- dijo cubriéndose el rostro.

-¡Vete!- le aventándole un zapato que esquivo con mucho cuidado.

-Okey pero dice Edward que te apures, y me dijo que enfatizara en que NO SE IRA SIN TI, que recojas lo que se te olvido para que lleguen rápido a su casa.

-Aja- dije pensando en una buena escusa para no bajar pero fue demasiado tarde encontré escusa por que sentí una mirada en mi espalda.

-Si no bajas conmigo por las buenas bajaras por las malas Bella- sentía la presencia de Edward muy cerquita de mi.

-…-no sabía que decir.

-Okey, si me haces caso esto se queda entre nosotros dos, si no te llevo a mi casa a costa de lo que sea- me dijo mientras me tomaba por el brazo, yo no quería que me llevara a otro lado así que a lo único que atine a tirarme a la cama y abrazarme de las cobijas.

-¡NO, vete!- "muy madura Bella" me dije a mi misma.

Sentí como me tomaba de la cintura y me jalaba.

-Bella, vámonos.

-No, déjame

Dejo de jalar.

-Bien, si no bajas conmigo le digo a tu hermano por qué no quieres irte conmigo…

Bajamos con mi oso de peluche en las manos.

-¿Esto es lo que se te había olvidado?- pregunto Jasper.

-Si- dije nerviosa- ya me voy hermano- le di un beso en la mejilla, me sentía como cordero al matadero.

-Okey Bella buenas noches- devolviéndome el beso en la frente- cuídala Edward- se despidió de su amigo.

-Claro que si, como a mi vida- dijo muy cerca de mí haciendo que me estremeciera.

Salimos y en silencio nos subimos al auto de Edward.

El camino pensé que sería incomodo y silencioso pero no fue así, incomodo fue pero para mi gran sorpresa Edward se la paso preguntándome cosas todo el camino; ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?, ¿Qué tal con Alice?, cosas que me ponían nerviosa al pensar en que la siguiente pregunta seria, ¿Por qué escribiste eso?...

-Bien llegamos ahora si vamos a hablar…

**Edward POV**

El miércoles pasado había sido un día monótono en la escuela, me había hecho novio de Jesica y había tomado mis clases como todo el mundo, pensé que sería un día como cualquier otro hasta que me tope con ella.

-Hola Edward- saludo la luz de mis ojos mientras yo entraba a la casa.

-Hola hermanita- dije dándole un beso en la frente- como ha estado mi hermanita favorita- lo correcto hubiera sido como está el amor de mi vida.

-Bien, intentando explicarle el libro a tu hermana que es una cabeza dura- me sonrió deslumbrándome.

-Que bien, buena suerte con eso dudo que puedas con ella.

Ya en mi cuarto planeaba la manera de volver a esta con ellas abajo cuando escuche que mamá nos llamaba a comer.

El día se me fue rápido cuando Bella me pidió ayuda para matemáticas, cada momento junto a ella me hacia feliz, sin embargo ella jamás me había visto como otra cosa que no fuera como el hermano de su amiga así que trataba de guardar la calma junto e ella.

Era difícil ignorarla cuando cada día parecíamos uña y mugre los Cullen y los Swan, pero a partir de que cumplió 13 su cuerpo, su voz y su aroma cambiaron mucho y eso significaba un esfuerzo colosal por no irme encima de ella, así que decidí poner un poco de tierra de por medio para que ella no notara mi atracción por ella.

-buenas noches Edward y muchísimas gracias por ayudarme con mate, se que debías tener cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo algo apenada, adoraba ese rosa da sus mejillas cuando se apenaba.

-No te preocupes hermanita cuando quieras- "eso y todo lo que quieras", pensé en mi interior.

-Bueno Bella entonces el viernes vienes adormir conmigo- ordeno el monstruo que tengo como hermana.

-Lo veremos Alice- contesto resignada.

Nos despedimos en la puerta de la casa viendo como desaparecían en el auto de Jasper (mi mejor amigo) sentí tristeza, así que decidí tumbarme en la sala a ver el techo, choque con el algo duro.

-¡Auch!- me queje mientras sacaba lo que me había lastimado, era un libro o al menos parecía eso hasta que leí el nombre- Isabella (tenía una pequeña calcomanía en el isa) Swan.

-su diario.

Como todo un caballero debí guardarlo para cuando la viera, pero en mi defensa todo hombre enamorado desea saber que pasa por la mente de su amada.

"_EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD, definitivamente esta mal pensar así en el…"_

"_No puedo creer lo lindo que es conmigo lástima que solo me ve como su hermana, aun así lo amo"_

"_hoy mi autoestima quedo en los suelos, no puedo creer que sea tan ordinaria, al ver a Jesica pavonearse enfrente de Edward me quedo claro porque razón el jamás se da cuenta de que existo, ¿Cómo se fijaría en mi si tiene a mujeres como Jesica?"_

"_es tan lindo, inteligente y agradable, dudo mucho que ellas sepan como es el en realidad, siempre se preocupa por su familia, es muy listo y amigable"_

Las paginas pasaban volando frente a mi cara, estaba anonadado ella me quería, como hombre no veía en lo mas mínimo como su hermano.

_¡Cada día amo más a Edward!_

Cuando por fin llegue a la última página del diario me sentí el hombre más idiota del mundo.

"_hoy me entere que Edward anda con Jesica, me duele mucho saber que el ya tiene novia pero ahora sé que debo olvidarme de quererlo como lo quiero, debo hacerme a la idea de que solo me quiere como una hermana y si él es feliz a mi me hace feliz"_

Note que la pagina tenía manchas eso debió haber sido Bella llorando.

Cuando por fin cerré el libro estaba en la escuela en clase de deporte viendo como la insípida de Jesica se pavoneaba frente a mí.

Era jueves y hasta el viernes vería a Bella me sentía frustrado al nunca haber notado que yo también le gustaba

-Hola amor- odiaba a Jesica cuando se me arrimaba como si necesitara otra piel.

-Hola- respondí tajante

-¿Por qué tan frio conmigo?- pregunto haciendo un puchero bastante tonto.

-Necesito hablar contigo después de clases, ¿puedes?

-Hoy no, pero si quieres mañana después de clases amor.

-OKEY entonces nos vemos- Salí corriendo de ahí.

El viernes llego y con el mi alegría de ver a Bella, el día paso rápido y tenía que ir a ver a Jesica en un rato, solo esperaba a que mi hermana llegara con Bella para ir a terminar lo jamás tuvo que empezar. Escuche los pasos de Alice y Bella poco antes de que les abriera, no sé en qué pensaba Bella pues no se dio cuenta en qué momento mi hermana subió las escalera, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando decidí terminar con el silencio.

-Ya llegaron enanas- se sobresalto y sonrojo- hola Bella ¿como estas?

-Bien- dijo tímidamente mientras se acomodaba el suéter - ¿y tú?

-extrañándote.

-¿Qué?- se veía tan linda toda enrojecida.

-Nada- necesitaba abrazarla o estar cerca de ella-te vez muy linda hoy

-¿Edward estas bien?- me pregunto aun mas enrojecida.

-Sí, ¿porque?

-por qué me dices cosas que me dejan desconcertada.

-mmm- "¿Cómo empezar?"- lo entenderás en unas horas pero antes necesito arreglar un asunto- la cargué para poderla ver más directamente- eres realmente adorable-quise besarla en los labios pero se volteo- por cierto ten, lo dejaste el miércoles aquí- le entregue su diario y se quedo helada, hasta pálida- Si buscas a Alice está en su cuarto desde hace como 10 minutos, hablaremos de esto- abrí la pagina que me hacía sentir feliz-cuando regrese.

La deje en la entrada petrificada, me daba mucha ternura verla tan nerviosa.

Llegue en mi adorado volvo a la casa de Jesica. Hablar de lo mal que se puso es poco, casi se desviste con tal de que no termináramos, fue algo patético. Pero lo hice y estaba feliz.

-Enana ¿donde esta Bella?- pregunte llegando a mi casa.

-no sé qué le pasa, se fue corriendo como loca y dijo que no podía quedarse a dormir.

Me sentí frustrado creo que la había asustado.

-mmm debió olvidarse de algo en su casa, ¿voy por ella?

-¡Sí!

-Bueno, no me tardo-

Llegando a la casa de los Swan vi a Jasper en la entrada.

-¿Edward?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Jasper abriendo la puerta.

-Emm, vine por Bella al parecer se le olvido algo, le puedes llamar y decirle que NO ME IRE SIN ELLA, así que mejor que se apure.

-Okey, deja le llamo.

-¡Bella dice Edward que te apures!- grito Jasper desde la puerta.

-No te vayas a cansar de subir las escaleras Jazz- dije divertido.

-Cállate, es que luego subo y me pongo cada susto con Bella la vez pasada la encontré cantando con la secadora a todo lo que daba, se veía tan graciosa.

Me la imagine y no pude evitar reír. Pasaron los 15 minutos más y no bajaba.

-Creo que será mejor que suba a ver qué le pasa- subió las escaleras -Bella porque tardas tanto…em, no quiero ver tu linda ropa interior de gatitos Bella.

-¡Vete!- grito Bella.

-Okey pero dice Edward que te apures, y me dijo que enfatizara en que NO SE IRA SIN TI, que recojas lo que se te olvido para que lleguen rápido a su casa.

-Aja.

Pasaron 5 minutos más y nada.

-Jazz ¿me dejas subir a ver qué le pasa?

-Claro, ve.

Subí sigilosamente y le encontré mirando hacia la nada.

-Si no bajas conmigo por las buenas bajaras por las malas Bella- le dije al oído y sentí como se estremecía.

No dijo nada.

-Okey, si me haces caso esto se queda entre nosotros dos, si no te llevo a mi casa a costa de lo que sea-tome su brazo para salir, pero antes de otra cosa se tiro a su cama y se agarro de las cobijas.

-¡NO, vete!- dijo pataleando

-Bella, vámonos- me dio gracia el que tuviera que jalar de ella.

-No, déjame

Entonces pensé en la única cosa que le daría miedo a Bella, que Jazz se enterara de…

-Bien, si no bajas conmigo le digo a tu hermano por qué no quieres irte conmigo- se tenso y suspiro fuerte.

-Te odio lo sabes- dijo cuando se volteo a mirarme.

-¿Enserio?- pregunte arqueando un ceja

Solo se enrojeció y agacho la mirada.

-Bien de todos modos si se me había olvidado algo- fue a su closet y saco un pequeño oso blanco; recordaba a ese oso blanco se lo había regalado mi hermano Emmett cuando tenía 4 años.

Bajamos yo con felicidad y Bella con cara de resignación.

-¿Esto es lo que se te había olvidado?- pregunto Jasper divertido.

-Sí, ya me voy hermano- se despidió de Jazz

-Okey Bella buenas noches- dijo Jazz y después me miro- cuídala Edward.

-Claro que si, como a mi vida- susurre en el oído de Bella y ella se tenso.

Salimos y en silencio nos subimos al auto. Durante el camino lo único que pregunte eran cosas insignificantes, trataba de calmarla pero parecía no funcionar, estacione el auto muy cerca del parque donde íbamos de pequeños a jugar, Bella estaba tan nerviosa que ni cuenta se dio en donde estábamos.

-Bien llegamos ahora si vamos a hablar- detuve el auto.

-¿De qué?- pregunto nerviosa

-De lo que has escrito en tu diario.

-Lo siento- pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte tranquilo, lo que yo quería es que ella me digiera lo que sentía por mi- ¿Es que acaso eso no es cierto?

-¡SI!, es cierto, pero sé que no debo pensar así de…

-Shhhhhh- puse mis dedos en sus labios- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que siento yo?- se quedo cayada y debo agregar que bastante confundida- mmm, ¿cómo explicártelo?- la única cosa que se me ocurría…

La bese muy despacio, quería que ella se diera cuanta cuanto amor sentía por ella, poco apoco fue entendiendo lo que yo sentía y se dejo llevar, sabía que era su primer beso pues estaba nerviosa, pero a mí me parecía tan dulce tan linda, que solo podía sentirme dichoso de tener sus labios junto a los míos. Mucho más temprano de lo que hubiese querido el beso termino.

-¿ahora lo entiendes?- pregunte limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Sí, pero no logro dar con la razón

-Es que nunca te has visto como realmente eres.

Pasamos un rato en silencio, yo la miraba y ella solo me miraba.

-Entonces tu…-se sonrojo un poco y pude saber lo que pensaba.

-Sí, te amo más de lo que crees

-Y ahora somos…

-No, aun no- bajo la mirada triste- antes debo preguntarte, Bella- alce su cara para que me mirara- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Sí!- dijo abrazándome.

-Bien, ahora es oficial, eres mi novia.

-¿No es broma verdad?

-Jamás bromearía con eso

-okey te creo.

-Te amo- le dije tomando sus labios…


	2. Adios a mi tranquilidad

**Creyendo en ti**

**Aclaración:** como ya es tradición de todo fics debo decir aunque esta historia es de mi creación los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sabemos que le pertenecen a SM y yo solo me permito crear locuras con ellos.

**Summary**: Bella desapareció un día, de la vida de Edward, sus padres, su hermano y sus amigos. 15 años después regresa con una jovencita de cabello cobrizo llamada Reneesme.

**Capitulo 1**

**Adiós a mi tranquilidad**

**Poco más de 15 años después…**

**Reneesme POV**

Termine de empacar la última caja cuando mamá llamo a la puerta.

-Reneesme, ¿Ya terminaste?

-Ya voy Bella- dije abriendo la puerta, mamá y yo nos hablábamos por nuestro nombre siempre, era cómodo y fácil para ambas- ¡listo! Esta fue la última- le pase la ultima caja.

-Bien, apresúrate el camión ya está listo solo faltamos tu y yo.

-Sip.

Nos mudábamos a Forks donde se encontraban mi familia y los amigos de mamá, además ahí, por lo que habíamos escuchado, seguían viviendo mis abuelos paternos, mi padre Edward Cullen ya no vivía ahí desde la partida de mamá.

La historia de cómo vine al mundo es demasiado rara, mi mamá me concibió a la corta edad de 15 años y escapo de todo para evitar el dolor y decepción de todos, además no quería interrumpir la prometedora vida que tendría mi padre, por eso huyo y henos aquí 15 años después.

No podría odiar a un padre que jamás supo de mí, ni a mis abuelos, me emociona verlos y saber de ellos aunque; le he pedido a mamá que me dé tiempo de conocer a papá y mi nueva familia antes de darles la noticia.

-Vamos Bella- dije sacándola de la casa a empujones.

-Ya voy, ¿emocionada?

-Mucho, aunque extrañare mi vida tranquila.

-Descubrirás que la vida en Forks no es muy agitada.

-Eso espero, ¿cuándo comienzas a trabajar en el hospital?

-El siguiente lunes- contesto ella mientras subía a la camioneta

-Creo que llegando a Forks compraremos otro auto.

-Un Porsche, ¿sí?- dije poniendo carita de gato.

-Te pareces mucho a Alice con esas caras, si, tendrás tu Porsche cuando tengas la edad para conducir, por ahora pienso en un mercedes.

Mamá era una prometedora escritora; sin embargo había estudiado la carrera de Psicología, empezaría a laborar como psicóloga en el hospital de Forks; con todo eso ella no necesitaba dinero, ya que habíamos recibido una herencia de una manera sorpresiva y casi de cuento de hadas:

Mamá trabajo muchos años con un señor muy generoso y poderoso en Volterra, Cayo Vulturi su nombre, el tenia dos hermanos menores Aro y Marco los cuales tenía cada quien sus respectivas fortunas; al caer enferma su esposa y después morir, se volvió algo retraído y solitario, corrió a todo el personal de su hermosa propiedad, sin embargo mamá y yo le hicimos compañía noche y día, era muy bueno con nosotras porque a pesar de haber amenazado a mamá con no pagarle ella se quedo junto a él a "alegrar su vida" según las propias palabras del señor Cayo.

Al morir poco después que su esposa, el dejo toda su fortuna a mamá, Aro y Marco jamás se opusieron pues ellos sabían cuanto habíamos querido al señor Cayo en vida.

-Es un viaje largo, deberías dormir un poco- dijo mamá sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sip- me pase al asiento trasero para poder dormir.

**Bella POV**

DE: ISABELLA SWAN

PARA: MIS QUERIDOS PADRES

Querido papá y mamá, se que debe ser una sorpresa para ustedes el saber de mi apenas, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi partida de Forks y no crean que no los he extrañado demasiado, a ustedes y a todos mis amigos.

Sé que deben tener muchas preguntas y prometo contestar todas una vez que vuelva a Forks, eso será en unas cuantas semanas, pues comenzaré a trabajar en el hospital de Forks.

Hasta entonces mis más calurosos abrazos para ustedes.

Bella

P.D: llevo una gran sorpresa para todos, saluden a mi querido hermano Jasper de mi parte.

Al recordar la carta que hace unas dos semanas había enviado a mis padres y de la cual había recibido una respuesta muy efusiva, desee que todos estos años no hubieran sufrido por mi "desaparición", me dolió dejar todo lo que tenia atrás para no estorbar a nadie, pero era hora de afrontar todo el pasado, aunque con ello también afrontará a Edward. Sabía todo lo que desencadenaría el regresar con Reneesme pero ella merecía tener a su familia cerca.

Al salir de la casa rumbo a Forks no solo me despedía de una hermosa casa, si no de mi tranquilidad por un largo tiempo. Sentí mi celular vibrar en la chamarra.

-Bueno- dije con el manos libres- ¿Quién habla?

-¿Porque jamás dices que tienes planeado hacer?

-Marcus, si estoy bien y ¿como estas tu?- conteste.

-Hola Isabella- dijo sabiendo que eso me molestaba- ¿Cómo estás? Ahora sí, ¿me puedes explicar porque me dicen que te has mudado?

-Porque así es, regreso a Forks

-¿Y cuando tenias Planeado decírmelo?

Marcus Vulturi era uno de mis mejores amigos, se había casado muy joven y había tenido la terrible des fortuna de perder a su esposa igual que el señor Cayo, pero el logro salir adelante por su edad. Era el más joven de los tres hermanos tenía mi edad.

-Planeaba decírtelo cuando llegara a Forks, sabía que si te lo decía ahora no me dejarías ir.

-Pues sabias muy bien, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta, tendré que irte a visitar a ese horrible y aburrido pueblo, ya que- dijo aparentando estar molesto según su voz.

-Si quieres no lo hagas

-Por supuesto que lo hare, en fin te dejo en paz un rato pero te llamare en un rato mas, cuando sepa que ya estás en Forks.

-y ¿cómo lo sabrás?- pregunte curiosa.

-Buen punto, entonces tú me llamas en cuanto llegues, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, yo te llamo, adiós Marcus.

-Adiós ISABELLA.

**Edward POV**

-Jacob, enano apúrate- dijo Jasper mientras acomodábamos nuestras cosas en el auto.

-Ya voy - dijo mi hijo, sentí como se ponía detrás de mi- Edward, ¿porque tenemos que irnos?, aquí me siento bien.

Había sido la tercer vez en la semana que Jacob me había preguntado el porqué regresábamos a Forks. ¿Cómo explicarle que el amor de mi vida regresaría a Forks y por eso volvíamos?

-Cosas de adultos Jake, en unos años más lo entenderás.

-"cosas de adultos"- refunfuño mientras guardaba la ultima caja.

Jacob Black, ahora Cullen Black, era mi hijo adoptivo, sus padres habían muerto después de un accidente y él había quedado a mi cargo desde los 4 años, aunque yo era joven aún; él me ve como su padre y yo a él como un hijo.

-No te enojes enano, el amor lo llama- dijo mi compañero de casa, y mejor amigo Jasper- No te hubiera dicho lo de mi hermana, mira como te pusiste.

-Si no me lo decías te hubiera odiado toda la vida, Ella regresa después de 15 años de no saber nada de nada y quieres que diga "_qué bueno Jasper, pásame el periódico" _

-No, pero tampoco esperaba que pidieras tu cambio a Forks solo para ver a mi hermana, yo pensaba que iríamos solo por verla, pero en fin, ya estaremos haya, ¿que mas puedo hacer?

-Nada, vamos ya- subí al auto-enserio te va a gustar regresar a Forks Jake- mire a Jake por el retrovisor.

-Aja- me contesto aun enojado mientras se ponía los audífonos- le puedo decir adiós a mi vida- dijo antes de tirarse en el sillón del auto y cerrar los ojos.

-Y yo a mi tranquilidad…


	3. un mal comienzo

**Creyendo en ti**

**Aclaración:** como ya es tradición de todo fics debo decir aunque esta historia es de mi creación los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sabemos que le pertenecen a SM y yo solo me permito crear locuras con ellos.

**Summary**: Bella desapareció un día, de la vida de Edward, sus padres, su hermano y sus amigos. 15 años después regresa con una jovencita de cabello cobrizo llamada Reneesme.

**Capitulo 2**

**Un mal comienzo**

**Jacob POV**

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos, que no note cuando llegamos a Forks.

-Genial- musite con desgana cuando entramos al pueblo.

-Ya enano, va a ser genial, ¿No extrañabas Forks y "La Push"?- dijo Tío Jasper

No, en realidad no lo extrañaba; porque simplemente no me acordaba de nada ni nadie.

- mmm, see como sea- me puse nuevo los audífonos.

Llegamos a la casa de Edward, una hermosa mansión alejada de todos, no recordaba mucho de esa casa, solo había venido dos veces en mi vida y había sido muy pequeño.

-Hola Jacob- dijo Esme, mi "abuelita" por así decirlo- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien Abu, ¿y ustedes?- Conteste de manera amable, ella siempre nos visitaba y me mimaba mucho.

-Bien, deben estar cansados. Pasen-sonrió gentil.

-Emm, Edward, ¿Puedo ir a el súper a comprar unas cosas?- pregunte con la cara que tía Alice me había enseñado a hacer.

-Ve, pero no hagas tu cara de perrito mojado, eso es muy Alice- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ok, pa te veo al rato- dije tomando mi maleta del carro.

-¿No quieres que te lleve enano?, de todos modos está algo lejos y yo tengo que ir a ver a mis papás-dijo mi tío.

-Sip gracias tío, adiós abue nos vemos al rato- me subí al auto despidiéndome de todos.

Pasamos por el mismo camino que tomamos para llegar a la mansión.

-Enano, te dejo y te paso a recoger, ¿a qué hora vengo por ti?- dijo estacionando el auto enfrente de el súper.

-Emm, te veo en la salida del pueblo en ¿dos horas?

-Que sean tres, de todos modos me llamas al celular si necesitas algo.

-¿En este pueblo si hay señal?- dije fingiendo sorpresa, y recibí un zape de premio- ¡auch!, okey yo te llamo.

-Bien enano, te recojo al rato.

-ok Jasper

Salí del carro y entre al supermercado, si es que ha eso se le podía llama "súper".

-¿Por qué demonios elegí venir a este lugar?-musite con un hilo de voz antes de entrar

Al entrar busque el Área de libros, a pesar de que me encantaba andar paseando, las fiestas y la vida de la cuidad, adoraba leer, Edward me había acostumbrado, y no tenía ningún libro ahora, así que comencé a buscar libros.

-Crepúsculo- leí en un promocional - "un amor peligroso"- volteé a buscar el libro y no lo encontré- disculpe señorita, ¿sabe en donde puedo encontrar ese libro?- señale el promocional.

-Emm, está en la parte de atrás, pero creo que ya solo quedaban uno o dos ejemplares

Busque el estante y ahí estaba.

-Ge-ni-al, el ultimo- tome el libro entre mis manos, pero descubrí un par de manos extras con el libro.

-Disculpa- me dijo una voz de terciopelo- pero yo vi el libro primero.

Al girarme encontre unos ojos chocolate, profundos como el mismo vacio y tan hermosos, me di cuenta que era una chica de mi edad con el cabello familiarmente cobrizo y unas líneas bastante definidas para la edad que yo le calculaba.

-Puedes cerrar la boca, se te va a meter una mosca- dijo divertida.

-Te equivocas, yo lo vi primero- dije cuando pude reponerme de el impacto.

-No, yo ya lo había tomado- dijo ella arrebatándome el libro- es mío

Se giro para irse.

-NO, ese libro es mío.

-Mira, puede que tú en tu vida hayas leído y te quieras hacerlo ahora, pero yo necesito leer, y este libro es muy bueno por lo que he escuchado, y no creo encontrarlo en ninguna otra parte aquí en el pueblo.

-No me importa.

Estuvimos los siguientes minutos, para ser exactos 40 minutos discutiendo quien se quedaba con el libro hasta que se le ocurrió algo a ella.

-Bien, okey, ten el libro, pero quien sea que te haya educado no te enseño la CABALLEROCIDAD

Estaba a punto de defenderme cuando escuche esa voz familiar.

-Jake,¿enano que haces aquí?

-Tío Emmett- dije poniéndome de espaldas hacia la chica-hola

-Pensé que llegaban mañana, tu padre sí que tiene prisa por estar aquí ¿verdad?

-Si- dije con fastidio- yo quería quedarme

-Tranquilo enano veras que con el tiempo te acostumbraras, ¿por cierto donde anda tu padre?

-Está en la casa con Abu, yo vine a comprar unas cosas.

-Libros- dijo señalando el que tenía en las manos- bueno atrae a chicas lindas por lo que veo- dijo pícaro mirando a la niña que estaba detrás de mí.

-Am, no ella solo esta peleándose conmigo por el libro.

-hola nena, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

**Reneesme POV**

-Me llamo… -tuve que pensar mucho que nombre dar sabía que si decía Reneesme, por ende me relacionarían con mis dos abuelas- Nessie- dije con voz tímida al ver al gigante que tenía enfrente de mí.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Emmett Cullen- dijo con voz amable.

_¿Cullen?,_ no podía ser.

-¡Jacob Cullen Black!-escuche decir a una mujer-¡como osas vestir de esa forma!

-Tía Alice- dijo el mencionado con un hilo de voz.

_Tía Alice, Alice Cullen._

Si bien mi cabeza no es una máquina de pensamientos instantáneos supe relacionar rápidamente las palabras Cullen, Alice y Emmett juntas solo significaban una cosa. _¡Mis tíos!_

**Jasper POV**

Regresar a Forks era algo duro para mí, ver de nuevo a Alice y por ultimo saber que había pasado con mi hermana eran cosas que simplemente me dejaban confundido.

Estacione el auto frente a la casa de mis padres, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había estado ahí; mis padres vivían en una preciosa casa de tres pisos, era obra de la restauración que había hecho Esme para que la casa fuera mas alegre, desde que mi hermana desapareció mis padres la habían dejado caer en pedazos y Esme decidió hacer algo por la casa.

Mientras sacaba la maleta del auto note una hermosa camioneta frente a la casa.

-Jazz- grito mi madre desde la puerta.

-Mamá- dije yo soltando la maleta que cargaba mientras corría abrazarla.

René era una mujer ya grande, pero de cara amable y sonrisa contagiosa, era mi madre y la adoraba como nadie.

-¿Por qué no avisan que van a venir?, enserio son un par de desconsiderados con sus padres- depositoa un beso en la frente.

-¿Un par?- eso me dejo helado.

-Hola Jasper- escuche la voz de una mujer, al principio no la recosí pero casi de inmediato conteste…

-¿Bella?- dije volteando a verla.

Me dejo impresionado el cambio tan grande que había dado mi hermana, ya no parecía una niña: su singular cabello castaño chocolate caía de costado, era muy largo; sus facciones ya no tenía rastro de su infancia; era un poco más alta, y podía decir que era ya toda una mujer.

-Jasper Swan, ¿hace cuanto no ves a tu hermana?- dijo mi madre con desaprobación- ¡Abrázala!.

Con una efusividad (causa de casi15 años sin verla) corrí rápidamente hasta donde estaba ella y la abrase por el aire.

-¡Bella!- las lagrimas se mes escapaban de los ojos- hermanita, ¡te he extrañado tanto!- enterré mi cabeza en su cabello sintiendo nuevamente cerca a mi pequeña hermana. No le dejaría irse de nuevo, la había extrañado demasiado.

-Jasper, Jazz yo también te extrañe- también lloraba, lo sabía porque sus lagrimas cubrían mi camisa- juro que no me volveré a ir.

Tenía que escuchar explicaciones, pero ahora no quería oírlas… Sentí que algo vibraba y Bella se aparto de mí.

-disculpa me llaman- dijo secando las lagrimas de sus ojos- Bueno- contesto el teléfono-Hola, ¿Qué?, no te entiendo nada- se paso el teléfono del otro lado-¡NO!- dijo en seco palideciendo- ahora mismo voy para allá- cerro el celular.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntamos mi padre que iba saliendo de la casa, mi madre y yo.

-Necesito ir al súper, pero necesito que alguien venga conmigo.

-Yo voy contigo- dije sin dudarlo- vamos en mi auto.

-Emm no vamos en el mío- dijo corriendo a la camioneta que había visto antes.

-¡¿Esa cosa es tuya?- dije sorprendido.

-Sí, larga historia te la cuento en el camino, ¡vamos por favor!...

**Reneesme POV **

_¡Ahora sí que estaba metida en un lio!, _pensé nerviosamente mientras salía del supermercado con los Cullen (mis tíos) de escolta.

-Eres nueva aquí- afirmo Alice-¿Eres viajera o te vienes a quedar?

-Emm, me vengo a quedar, me mudare con mi madre aquí.

-mmm- dijo escaneándome con la mirada, _¡peligro! _Mi mamá me había dicho que Alice era demasiado observadora que ella se daría cuenta antes que todo mundo- te me haces parecida a alguien…-dijo melancólica.

-Aja- solo atine a decir- si me disculpan tengo que irme- dije intentando evadirlos.

-¡No!- Dijo Emmett- ¿por qué no vienes a tomar algo con nosotros?

-¿Qué?- dijo al odioso hombre (si es que se le podía llamar así a un mocoso malcriado) detrás de mi-No, ¿Por qué?

-en primera, ¿Dónde están tus modales?- dijo Alice enojada- en segunda es porque tu pedazo de tonto no tuviste cortesía con una dama.

-Si me enseñas a la dama me disculpo- dijo divertido

-Edward se va enterar de esto Jacob así que mejor discúlpate-Amenazo Alice.

_¡Espera!, ¿Edward?, dios estaba aquí mi papá, y ¿que tenía que ver el idiota este con mi padre?_

-Okey- dijo el mencionado- Me disculpas Nessie, fui un tonto y – se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente- ten, no fue muy gentil arrebatarte el libro- dijo poniendo el libro en mis manos y sonriendo de manera muy sensual, _Okey yo no dije eso._

-Disculpa aceptada, déjame pagarte el libro- dije sacando mi billetera.

_-_No, te lo regalo- nuevamente me sonrió.

-Bien, ya arreglado el asunto- dijo Emmett por detrás- vamos por un helado.

-Emm, necesito llamar a mi mamá para preguntar si me da permiso

-Okey háblale- Alice me tendio un celular.

-No, traigo el mío, gracias- dije sacando mi celular- em voy a dónde no haya tanto ruido.

Salí disparada de ahí, lo más lejos para que nadie pudiera escucharme. Y marque el número de mi mamá.

- Bueno- dijo al otro lado con voz llorosa.

-¡Necesito que vengas por mí, estamos en problemas!-trate de escucharme tranquila

-Hola

-No tengo tiempo, ¡mamá el está aquí!

- ¿Qué?, no te entiendo nada- respire profundo, a veces era sumamente distraída.

-¡QUE, MI, PADRE, ESTA, AQUÍ, EN FORKS, Y YO, ESTOY CON, MIS TIOS, ALICE, Y EMMETT, ATRAPADA, EN EL, SUPER!

-¡NO!- dijo en seco- ahora mismo voy para allá- cerro el celular.

-No- pero ya no pude decir más porque me colgó.

Camine hasta donde se encontraban mis tíos.

-Bell… mi mamá dice que no puedo, que tenemos muchas cosas por desempacar que me disculpen.

-mmm, okey no hay problema será para la próxima, pero podemos esperar a tu mami, no me gustaría que te quedaras sola aquí – dijo Emmett.

-No se preocupen ella no a de tardar- pero no hicieron caso, cuando estaba a punto de convencerlos, Cuando escuche a…

-Reneesme- dijo Bella.

Alice y Emmett voltearon y quedaron en shock.

_Puede esto empeorar_, pensé, grave error; Vimos un volvo estacionarse y de el bajo casi corriendo un hombre…

_Dios, digan que esto no esta pasando._


	4. verdades y realidades

**Creyendo en ti**

**Aclaración:** como ya es tradición de todo fics debo decir aunque esta historia es de mi creación los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sabemos que le pertenecen a SM y yo solo me permito crear locuras con ellos.

**Summary**: Bella desapareció un día, de la vida de Edward, sus padres, su hermano y sus amigos. 15 años después regresa con una jovencita de cabello cobrizo llamada Reneesme.

**Capitulo 3**

**Verdades y realidades**

**Bella POV**

-Ya es el camino- dijo mi hermano como no queriendo

-Lo sé- solté cansada de solo pensar la explicación que tenía que dar- es que no sé ni siquiera por dónde empezar.

-Por el principio, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Por que era necesario- esa pregunta no me tomo desprevenida, yo sabía que era lo primer que varios me preguntarían

-Esa no es una respuesta Bella- dijo serio

-Lo sé pero por ahora es la única respuesta que te puedo dar- le rogué con la mirada que lo dejara pasar.

-¿La camioneta?

-herede una gran fortuna.

-No bromees

-En serio

-¿De quién?

-Has escuchado sobre Cayo Vulturi.

-El italiano exentico que murió hace algún tiempo y dejo su herencia a una de sus sirvi…- una gran "O" se formo en su boca.

-Sí, esa soy yo.

-¿Italia? pero que tenías que hacer hasta haya.

-huía del pasado- dije en un murmullo.

-No entiendo.

-bien te lo diré pero solo quiero que te limites a escuchar hasta que pueda hablar con todos- el asintió.

-Bien, traigo a una joven conmigo.

-¡Eres lesbiana!

-¡¿Qué? No ¡Claro que no!, deja que te explique, esa joven te va a recordar a alguien, y cuando la veas entenderás

-Okey- estaba distraído haciendo no se qué cosa con su celular.

-¿El supermercado esta donde siempre?

-Sí, da vuelta en esta calle.

-¿heredera?

-¿Enserio no me crees?

-Sí, aunque es difícil verte como una heredera y más de un italiano.

-A veces ni yo me la creo

-¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

-Soy psicóloga, vine a tomar el puesto que tienen en el hospital de Forks- llegamos al estacionamiento y apenas pude acomodar el auto baje corriendo…

-¡Reneesme!- grite desesperada al ver su cabello cobrizo.

Entonces me arrepentí… Reneesme tenia miedo y sus ojos viajaban entre tres personas detrás de ella y yo.

Inmediatamente reconocí dos siluetas, quede pasmada.

**Edward POV**

-Debes estar cansado- dijo mamá cuando entramos a la casa.

-En realidad no

-Si, me imagino que estas muy pendiente de su llegada ¿cierto?

-Como no estarlo, ella se fue un día sin decir NADA- recalque las palabras- y después de 15 años vuele, solo tuve ojos para ella y nada más, no la dejare ir de nuevo.

-Lo sé amor, se cuanto sufriste con su partida- dijo dándome una cálido abrazo como los que solo ella podía darme.

-Pero ahora ella vuelve y es todo lo que me importa

-Bien, pero en lo que vuelve, ¿podrías permitirle a tu madre mimarte un ratito?, vamos te preparare algo, y en cuanto vuelva Jacob el también comerá algo, son un par de fodongos y sé lo que comen Jacob, Jasper y tu cuando están solos.

-comemos sanamente el hecho que se llame COMIDA RAPIDA no quiere decir que sea mala.

-Claro que no- coincidió sarcástica

Estaba sentado en el comedor esperando que mamá terminara de cocinar cuando me llego un mensaje de texto.

**_S_****I QUERIAS UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE HABLAR CON BELLA LA TIENES ¡AHORA!, VEN AL SUPERMERCADO DEL PUEBLO**

El número era el de Jasper y al leer la palabra Bella mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-¡Mamá!- dije tomando las llaves de su auto- tomo tu auto, no tardo lo juro- corrí rápidamente a el garaje.

El viaje pasó casi como un pestañeo, lo único que se removía en mi mente era aquella última noche con ella.

_Estaba acostado en la cama de Bella esperándola cuando ella entro casi pálida._

_-Mi pequeña, ¿Estás bien?- pregunte mientras la veía quitarse la mochila._

_-Si- murmuro_

_Gire mi cara para mirarla más de cerca y vi en sus ojos restos de lagrimas._

_-¿Quién te hizo llorar?- pregunté molesto porque nadie ni siquiera yo merecía sus lagrimas._

_-me tropecé en el camino- mintió _

_-Eres muy mala mentirosa- la puse entre mis brazos, para protegerla- pero ya me lo dirás cuando estés lista._

_-Aja_

_Nos quedamos tirados en su cama sin hacer nada. Eran así casi todos los días._

_-Te extrañare mucho cuando vayas a la universidad- dijo quedito._

_-Ya te dije que solo será un año, luego tú y Alice nos alcanzaran._

_-Claro- note su inseguridad_

_-¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?_

_-¿Edward lo dejarías todo por mi?- pregunto mi inocente mujercita._

_-Todo_

_-¿Y si te pidiera que no dejaras todo eso?_

_-No te haría caso, porque por ti lo dejaría todo sin dudar ni un momento- deposite un casto beso en su mejilla._

_-si yo un día no estoy harás tu sueño de ser medico realidad- sentencio sin esperar replica._

_-Claro amor. Pero eso jamás pasara, por que iremos ambos a la universidad, estudiare yo medicina y tu psicología, nos graduaremos, y después nos casaremos, tendremos un hijo y una hija._

_-¿Como les llamaremos?_

_-Mmm a Él, Carlie_

_-Y a ella Reneesme- dijo siguiéndome la corriente._

_-Así es…_

**-¡**Reneesme!- escuche gritar a una voz casi familiar.

Solo atine frenar el auto y salir corriendo de él.

Me sorprendoi al encontrarme a dos bellísimas mujeres, una muy hermosa y tierna adolecente con cabello rojizo y detrás de ella una castaña… la mujer de mis sueños, de mis recuerdos y pesadillas,_ mi pequeña_; ambas con cara de miedo.

-Bella, lo siento- dijo Jasper detrás de su hermana.

Nadie dijo nada más.

**Reneesme POV**

-Bella, lo siento- dijo el hombre de cabello rubio detrás de mi madre,_ tío Jasper, _pensé.

Estábamos en un lio, porque nuestro plan de introducción estaba en la basura, ahora era casi imposible que alguno de ellos no se diera cuenta de quién era yo. Sentí la penetrante mirada de Alice Cullen y luego como pozo su vista en Bella, después en Edward.

Sabía que lo había descubierto.

-¡Oh! ¡Por dios!- dijo en un chillido Alice- Nessie, Reneesm…

-Bella- su voz era aterciopelada tal como me lo había dicho mi madre- mi pequeña.

Parecía sorprendido yo no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Creo que ahora necesito una explicación- dijo Jasper.

-Creo que la necesitamos todos- Alice se acerco furiosa a mi madre-¿Cómo pudiste?- grito, mientras alzaba la mano

Un fuerte golpe, pare ser exactos una bofetada se escucho en el denso ambiente.

-JAMAS, escucha bien, JAMAS se atreva alguien a ponerle la mano encima a mi mamá- le mire intensamente mientras en su rostro no había emoción alguna.

Mi mano hormigueaba, pero no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

-¡Tu madre!- soltó sorprendido el único Cullen que no entendía, Emmett- ¿Mi sobrina?

Por fin mire el rostro del hombre que me dio la vida. Sus ojos centellaban mientras comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas. Solo con mirarlo supe que sabia quien era.

Me sentí mareada y cuando quise moverme, no supe más de mí…

**Bella POV**

Vi mi hija desvanecerse y justo cuando iba a correr a detener su cuerpo, vi a un joven de cabello castaño obscuro detenerla.

-Te tengo- dijo asustado.

Inmediatamente nos comenzamos a acercarnos.

-Mi niña- corrí asustada

-Nuestra- Edward iba detrás de mí, cuando estuvo cerca cargo en brazos- me debes una explicación

-te debo más de una explicación, pero por ahora solo quiero que ella despierte

-Tranquila soy médico

La subieron a mi auto y no pude evitar sentir las miradas y gestos de sorpresa de todos cuando supieron que el auto era mío.

-Está bien solo necesita descansar un poco

-Llevémosla a casa- dije inconscientemente.

-¿A cuál a la tuya o a la de nosotros?- Alice me hablaba como si le debiera algo a ella, con furia y resentimiento que no le iban.

-A MI CASA- recalque las palabras, si algo había cambiado era mi carácter tímido, ni siquiera nuestra "gran amistad de la adolescencia" me haría permitir que me trataran mal.

-Está bien, yo me llevo a Jacob, Alice y Emmett en el auto de Esme, ustedes vayan en el auto de Bella- dijo mi hermano.

-Okey

Cuando se cerró la puerta del copiloto sentí la tensión.

-Solo hare una pregunta- dijo Edward- ¿Por qué?


	5. verdades y realidades parte II

**Creyendo en ti**

**Aclaración:** como ya es tradición de todo fics debo decir aunque esta historia es de mi creación los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sabemos que le pertenecen a SM y yo solo me permito crear locuras con ellos.

**Summary**: Bella desapareció un día, de la vida de Edward, sus padres, su hermano y sus amigos. 15 años después regresa con una jovencita de cabello cobrizo llamada Reneesme.

**Capitulo 3**

**Verdades y realidades**

**Bella POV**

_-Porque era lo mejor_

_-¿lo mejor para quién?- me pregunto sin enojo._

_-Para ti._

_-No entiendo._

_-Tenias una vida por delante yo no quería ser la estúpida que arruinaba tu vida- mentí._

_- Sabes, desde hace años te conozco y sé que mientes_

_-No miento, si no me crees es tu problema- dije seria._

_-has cambiado mucho_

_-Eso es obvio, ya no soy la misma._

_-Pero sigues siendo mía._

_De pronto sentí las incontrolables ganas de salir corriendo de ahí._

_-¿Es una pregunta?- respondí nerviosa sintiéndome como cuando era pequeña._

_-No lo sé._

_-Por favor, necesito tiempo, para definir todo- casi suplique._

_-no puedo darte ese tiempo, no me lo diste tu para asimilar el que tengo una hija, ¿crees que estoy tranquilo?, me conoces, sabes que por dentro de mi hay una avalancha de preguntas, miedo y nuevos temores._

_-Vine a Forks para darte una oportunidad y dársela a ella, si no quieres conocerla dilo y nos marcharemos._

_-No estoy diciendo nada sobre que te vayas y no deseo eso- sus palabras sonaban lastimadas, estaba hiriéndolo y el no entendía por qué- una oportunidad para ella y para mi, para mi hija y para mi, pero… ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿De mi?, ¿Nosotros?_

_-No existe un nosotros Edward, yo no busco un nosotros- esa mentira me la había repetido tanto últimamente que él me creyó._

_-No voy a discutir eso ahora contigo, tendremos tiempo, por ahora me preocupa más saber ¿qué piensa MI HIJA DE ESTO?_

_-Ella es la que me motivo a venir, no te odia ni te guarda ningún rencor si es lo que temías, Reneesme sol quiere conocerte, entiende que no sabias y por lo tanto no podías reclamar ni pedir nada._

_-cuéntame un poco de ella._

_Yo necesitaba salir de ahí, no podía tenerlo cerca de mi intente evadir todo acercamiento casi 15 años aunque fue difícil._

_Estaba sentada en la cafetería de la zona, cerca de la universidad a la que asistía mientras me atragantaba con un latte después de casi dos días sin dormir escuche una voz muy familiar._

_-Ya déjalo Edward, el no entiende nada de esto- escuche la inconfundible voz de mi hermano._

_Sabía que asistían a la misma universidad que yo pero me había mantenido lo suficientemente alejada de ellos para que no supieran eso._

_-No, yo no entiendo- escuche a Emmett_

_Casi tiro mi café cuando escuche su voz._

_- dudo que pueda, es demasiado cabeza dura- Se rindió Edward sonriendo._

_Me tense al verlos venir hacia mí._

_-¿Qué sucede Bella?_

_-Nada Aro- sonreí nerviosa- solamente que quien ya sabes viene para acá._

_- pues entonces vámonos- dijo como siempre Sulpicia, de manera gentil._

_-Muy tarde- Edward venia hacia nosotros, cambie desde el color de mi cabello hasta la punta de mi pie con tal de no ser reconocida sin embargo ya varias veces había arriesgado todo cuando estaba muy cerca de él._

_-Aro no seas tonto ¡BESALA!- grito Sulpicia._

_-¿Qué?- dije en shock, mientras sentía los labios de Aro en los míos._

_Fue un beso sin vida, no nos movimos prácticamente solo cubría mi rostro con el suyo._

_-¡Vaya! Eso es lo que tú necesitas Edward, AMOR, PASION- grito Emmett como queriendo que todo mundo le escuchara- La que llevas no es vida…_

_No pues escuchar nada mas, una lagrima descendió por mi mejilla, tan cerca de él, pensé mientras seguía atrapada con el rostro de Aro en el mío._

_-ya se han ido- dijo Sulpicia._

_-Sabes por un momento pensé que correrías hacia el-Aro no parecía distinto por aquel beso._

_-Ustedes dos están locos- cambie el tema- ¿Cómo puedes tomarte tan a la ligera que él me haya besado?- le pregunte a Sulpicia mientras ella sonreía._

_-Un beso no significa nada si no lo sientes con el corazón, se que su corazón me pertenece a mí._

-¿Bella?- Pregunto Edward.

-¿Qué?- dije secamente.

-Te pedí que me contaras un poco de ella.

-preferiría que fuera ella la que te contara sobre ella.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto por fin con voz violenta- Debería estar exigiendo respuestas y no lo hago porque no quiero molestarte, pero pareciera que evitas todo contacto conmigo.

-Corrijo Edward, no pareciera, estoy evitando todo contacto contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es lo mejor.

-Es lo mejor- dijo exasperado- es lo único que dices.

-Es lo único que puedo decir.

-YO NO, ¿SABES CUANTO ME DOLIO QUE TE FUERAS?, O ¿QUE NO SUPIERA DE TI 15 AÑOS?, quiero creer que aun tengo a MI BELLA, a esa niña que se sonrojaba, para MI, que ERES mía, SE QUE AUN ERES MIA.

Intente decir algo, pero muy pronto el acerco sus labios a los míos, dejándome desarmada por completo ante él. Quise decir no, pero no podía, estaba completamente a merced de él, aun lo amaba, aun sabiendo que no era lo correcto que no lo merecía…

**Reneesme POV**

-Emm, siento interrumpir, pero tengo ganas de vomitar- dije cuando abrí los ojos y miré a mis padres en un beso.

Ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron bruscamente.

-Detengámonos un poco-mama Estaciono el auto.

Salí corriendo y choque contra algo o alguien.

-lo lamento- dije segundos de pararme contra un árbol y … bueno adiós a mi desayuno, pensé mientras me sostenía.

-No es tu mejor momento ¿cierto?- otra vez el con aquella voz tan malditamente sexy, mientras me tendía un pañuelo.

-Cierto, Pero intenta tener nervios de acero cuando acabas de echar al fango todo un plan para acercarte a tu familia.

-No es tan malo, papá se ve feliz con tu llegada.

_¿PAPÁ?_

-¿papá?- pregunte atónita.

-Edward.

-¡ERES MI HERMANO!- dije casi cayéndome de espaldas, _genial ahora esto era incesto._

-NO, claro que no, seria ince…nsato pensar eso- vacilo- el es mi padre adoptivo.

-Ha

-Sí, el me ha cuidado casi desde pequeño.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo estás haciendo,- dijo divertido- pero claro hazlo, antes ten-me tendió una botellita de agua- no creo que sea agradable el sabor de boca que tienes.

-Gracias- tome la botella

Después de todo el tipo no era malo. Me enjuague la boca mientras me sostenía

-¿Cómo es él?

-GENIAL- dijo con entusiasmo- demasiado serio y casi todo el tiempo esta con los ojos tristes- miro hacia donde se encontraba- pero creo que eso cambiara con tu llegada.

-¿Y no te molesta?

-¿Molestarme?, para nada, lo único malo de esto es que te tendré cerca de mí- dijo juguetonamente.

-Creo que el pensamiento es mutuo- conteste coqueteando un poco.

Después de la rápida parada caminamos hasta la casa de mis abuelos, estábamos en la esquina de hecho.

Todo parecía salir bien, hasta que vi un auto familiarmente conocido.

-¿Por qué tengo que perseguirte _cariño_?- dijo con look altivo mi peor pesadilla saliendo de una limosina negra.

-Félix…- murmure por lo bajo mientras este me cargaba para darme un beso, obviamente robado.


	6. El, ella, ellos, tu, yo… ¿nosotros?

**Creyendo en ti**

**Aclaración:** como ya es tradición de todo fics debo decir aunque esta historia es de mi creación los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sabemos que le pertenecen a SM y yo solo me permito crear locuras con ellos.

**Summary**: Bella desapareció un día, de la vida de Edward, sus padres, su hermano y sus amigos. 15 años después regresa con una jovencita de cabello cobrizo llamada Reneesme.

**Capitulo 4**

**El, ella, ellos, tu, yo… ¿nosotros?**

**Jacob POV**

-Félix…-dijo Reneesme mientras el tipo con acento extranjero la besaba.

Por un momento desee poder ser yo el que la besaba, por qué negarlo, me gustaba, pero después evadí mi pensamiento.

_¿Qué te pasa Jacob?_, pensé.

-¿Qué te pasa?- ella casi lo avienta, _ bueno al parecer no eran novio_- sabes que odio que hagas ese tipo de cosas- dijo molesta.

_¿No era la primera vez?_

-Perdona amor mío pero, te vas sin decir ni una palabra, de no ser por Demetrí yo no me entero de que has regresado a donde vivía tu mamá- su acento me confirmaba era italiano

-Pues si pero nadie te ha dado derecho a besarme, no te tomes permisos que no se te han dado.

El tal Félix solo le dio una sonrisa, mientras que yo quería quitarle cada uno de los dientes de manera dolorosa.

-Él quien es- pregunto mientras me dirigía una mirada de superioridad

-El es Jacob mi her… man…stro

-Es el hijo de Cullen- dijo una tercera voz detrás de nosotros.

-Marcus…- se escucho la voz de Bella…

**Edward POV**

-Bella- dijo aquel hombre de lentes y con caminar petulante -después de todo, en estos años el no perdió el tiempo, como habías creído tú mi _Bella _amiga

-Cállate por favor- la voz de Bella sonaba descompuesta- debí hacerte caso- me miro de manera fría y despectiva.

-Yo estaré aquí para cuando te des cuenta que el estar conmigo es lo correcto- dijo el tipo haciendo que la sangre me hirviera…

**-**Creo que aquí debe de haber antes una presentación- tenía que meterme en la conversación, es que nadie se daba cuenta de que estaba aquí.

-El es Marcus Vulturi, el es Edward Cullen…

-El hombre de tus pesadillas- completó el tal Marcus- un gusto conocerte al fin.

-No puedo decir lo mismo- fingí amabilidad.

El aludido solo rio.

-Creo que han llegado en el momento más inoportuno, podría verte otro día- dijo bella.

-por supuesto, me hospedare en Port Angels ten los datos- le extendió una tarjeta- de cualquier manera ya te sabes mi numero _cariño_ no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo.

-Te lo agradezco- Bella le sonreía cálidamente _eso me molesto._

-Félix, vamos hijo otro día estarás con Reneesme- y se despidió de MI HIJA- adiós nena te veré pronto- dijo mientras Reneesme lo abrazaba

-Claro que si Marcus- Reneesme lo abrazo también mientras yo me pudría de coraje por dentro.

Después de unos minutos se marcharon, y junto con Jacob solté un enorme respiro.

-Vamos a entrar

Yo la seguía muy cerca mientras que el resto iba detrás de nosotros.

-Edward, quiero que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte sin hablar ni decir ni una palabra a partir de ahora- dijo una muy fría versión del amor de mi vida…

Solo atine a asentir mientras ella entraba al umbral de la casa.

**Bella POV**

Me sentía casi traicionada por Jasper cuando entre a la casa de mis padres, después de todo por su culpa el plan de casi tres años se vino abajo… al ver a mi madre y padre tan confundidos por la llegada de mi hija supe que era hora de empezar de nuevo.-

-Este va ser un día laaargo- dijo Reneesme después de ver la cara de sus abuelos, yo solo atine a sonreírle.

-Papá, Mamá, quiero presentarles a una persona muy especial en mi vida, que ha deseado casi toda su vida conocerlos- tome a mama de las manos y la senté en el sillón -Ella es Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan, mi hija y su nieta…

-Nuestra hija- dijo Edward que estaba atrás de mí.

La cara mis padres no tenia precio, era un poema de confusión y desilusión, lo que me hirió en el alma…

-Tu hija-afirmó Charlie mientras se sentaba a lado de mi madre- su hija- voleo viendo a Edward con furia- mi nieta- la miro y entonces supe que todo lo demás no importaba él había aceptado a mi hija.

-Mi nieta- repitió mi madre mientras se paraba.

-Hola- dijo tímida Reneesme.

No paso mucho tiempo para que mi madre y padre corrieran a abrazar a mí hija.

-¿Pero como ha pasado?- dijo mi padre- Creí que no se habían visto en casi 15 años- le lanzo una mirada furiosa a Edward.

-Y así ha sido papá- dijo Jasper- Edward se ha enterado hace poco menos de 2 horas que es padre, yo que soy tío y Emmett igual y ustedes están ahora enterándose…

-Solo faltan mis papás pero ya vienen para acá- Alice seguía con su actitud cortante y altanera

-Pues entonces los esperaremos- le devolví la mirada fría mientras me acercaba a Reneesme- hija puedes ir a ver el pueblo, creo que antes que nada debo arreglar ciertos asuntos con la familia- mire de reojo a Edward.

-Okey

-Sera mejor que yo también me vaya- dijo el hijo de Edward.

-Si, acompaña a Reneesme- sonrió a ambos

-Nos vamos- dijo Reneesme mientras se despedía de abrazo de todos menos de Alice.

-Aunque no lo creas yo también estoy feliz de conocerte- le dijo Alice mientras Reneesme la ignoraba.

-Yo no- dijo Reneesme pasando de largo a Alice

-Reneesme- le reprendi por su falta de tacto.

-No voy a querer a la persona que trato de hacerte daño- me dijo seria.

-No me lo hiso, quiero que te lleves bien con Alice.

-No necesito que me defiendan

-No voy a cambiar de idea hasta que ella no cambie su actitud- dijo Reneesme saliendo de la casa.

-Bien, creo que voy detrás de ella para que no haga tonterías- dijo nuevamente al muchacho.

Pronto nuevamente todo quedo en silencio total nadie dijo nada y nadie se movió por varios minutos.

-Ir a cambiarme de ropa- anuncie mientras zubia las escaleras hacia el cuarto de mis padres donde habían quedado todas mis cosas.

Jamás note que alguien venía detrás de mí así que deje la puesta entre abierta mientras me cambiaba.

-Has cambiado- afirmo alguien mientras cerraba la puerta detrás.

**Reneesme POV**

Camine enojada y triste por la primera impresión que me había llevado de Alice, siempre pensé en ella como en "la típica tía" con la que vas de compras y todo eso, pero ahora al mirarla no podía olvidar como había intentado lastimar a Bella. Casi no me di cuenta cuando pase el límite del pueblo con el bosque.

-Si no conoces el bosque te perderás- la voz de Jacob.

-Gracias por la información- no se lo dije ni enojada ni triste, vacía, era como estaba en ese momento.

-¿Estás Bien?- pregunto mientras se acercaba

-Si lo estoy

-Pues no lo parece- torció una sonrisa- eres un poco mala para mentir,eso no lo sacaste de Edward, el es un mentiroso nato…

Solo sonreí levemente.

-mmm es por Tía Alice- afirmo.

-Sip- dije sorbiendo algunas lágrimas

-Ella es muy impulsiva créeme no creo que le quisiera hacer daño a tu mamá.

-Aun así lo intento

-Pero créeme esta arrepentida

-aja, no quiero hablar más sobre esto

-Okey entonces ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto mientras agitaba unas llaves en sus manos.

-¿tienes auto?- pregunte mientras sujetaba su mano.

-Sip, bueno no es el mío, el mío aun no llega es la camioneta de Jasper- tenia la sonrisa de un gato que se come un canario

- okey yo no diré nada- dije haciendo pacto de complicidad.

-vamos-dijo

-¿A dónde?

-Me parece que a "la push"- dijo con una mueca- es un lugar tranquilo, tiene años que no lo visito, pero creo que nos vendría bien ir a la playa.

El camino hasta la playa fue gracioso, el cantaba canciones a todo volumen y yo me reía de cómo lo hacía, casi pierdo el oído cuando intento elevar su voz algunas decimas mas. Estaba agradecida con el me había hecho olvidar mi tristeza.

-Gracias

-¿de qué?-

-por hacerme sentirme feliz al menos por un rato.

-De que

Nos encaminamos hacia la paya con un andar despreocupado, todo era excesivamente verde, como decía mamá, pero a mí me parecía encantador…

Pronto escuche varias personas riendo, corrí a ver quiénes eran, me encontré con un grupo de jóvenes muy guapos frente a mí, con el torso desnudo y mojados hasta la punta del pie; todos con un color muy parecido al de Jacob, de piel. Inmediatamente sentí las miradas de todos.

-Llo ssiento- dije torpemente- no sabía que esta era una playa privada- dije sonrojándome.

-No lo es- dijo uno de ellos con una simpática sonrisa que me recordaba a Jacob.

-Mi nombre es Paúl- saludo

-Soy Jacob- contesto mi "hermanastro" mientras se paraba frente a mi _¿posesivamente?_

Todos parecían atónitos ante el nombre y la presencia de Jacob.

-¿Jacob Black?- gritaron todos casi con respeto en sus voces.

-Jacob Cullen Black- dijo Jacob un poco tenso.

-En esta zona el apellido Black es muy respetado, no deberías avergonzarte de él-dijo uno de los mayores de ellos- mi nombre es Embry Call.

-No me avergüenzo de nada, llevo ambos apellidos con orgullo.

Los chicos sonrieron y casi pude sentir el monumento que debería ser Jacob en esa zona.

-¿Y quién es la hermosura?- pregunto Paúl.

Volee a ver donde estaba dicha chica, pero no encontré a nadie. Escuche a Jacob gruñir antes de cubrirme por completo con su cuerpo.

-¡ELLA ES MIA!- dijo Jacob enojado y posesivo, dejándome en shock- digo mi… mi…Hermanastra…

**Bella POV**

-La vida te hace cambiar Alice- continúe desistiéndome.

-No debió ser así- dijo con dolor- ¿Por qué?- pregunto- pudimos haberte ayudado… pudimos haberte apoyado, Edward no te hubiera dejado sola y lo sabes.

-Edward no hubiera sido capaz de seguir si no me marchaba, el tenia un futuro, era el mejor de su clase, tenía reconocimientos y honores era el mejor de la escuela, si yo me hubiera quedado con el jamás hubiera cumplido sus metas.

-¡tu también eras la mejor!- dijo con coraje- ¡tenían un futuro Bella!

-No no había un nosotros, lo entendí a pesar de todo lo que él me quería, Tanya me ayudo a entender que solo sería un estorbo para él.

_Después de ver la prueba de embarazo casi me voy de espaldas…_

_-dios…-dije en un hilo de voz mientras mi vida pasaba frente a mis ojos._

_-Vaya… Vaya…- dijo la voz de Tanya._

_-¿Qué quieres?- escondí la prueba detrás de mí._

_-¿Qué tienes ahí?- pregunto mientras me la arrebataba- ¡Oh por dios!- casi grito- esto no puede ser, tu ¡Maldita zorra!- dijo mientas me tomaba de los brazos._

_-Suéltame o grito_

_-No, no sabes lo que has hecho- dijo con furia contenida y lagrimas en los ojos- ¡ARUINASTE SU VIDA! ¿Lo sabes?- dijo mientras me aventaba la prueba-Si el tenia la vida hecha se la acabas de arruinar…_

-Tanya?- pregunto confundida- ¿Esto fue cosa de Tanya?- dijo más tranquila.

-NO, fue cosa mía, ella solo… solo me mostro las cosas desde el verdadero Angulo que eran.

-No te entiendo, si según tu Edward estaba mejor sin saber sobre SU HIJA, ¿a qué has regresado?

-A darles la oportunidad de tratarla, de saber quién es, y si piensas si quiera que me arrepiento de lo que hice te equivocas- dije fríamente- fue la mejor decisión que he tomado.

-Eso dices tú- sus palabras eran veneno- arruinaste la vida no solo de Edward, sino de Jasper, de tus padres, de los míos, mi propia vida se vino abajo… crees que lo solucionaste todo- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí, a pesar de ser un poco más baja que yo podía plantarme una achatada sin problemas- si el te perdona , tonto de él, yo no podre perdonarte tan fácilmente, y no me quedare cruzada de brazos viendo como destrozas a mi hermano- dijo queriéndome dar nuevamente una cachetada.

Sujete su mano con fuerza

-Créeme cuando te digo que JAMAS después de Edward ha habido alguien que ocupe mi corazón- le apreté un poco mas antes de soltarla- y entérate, no dejare que intentes hacerme daño, no tu y no nadie, la Bella que conocían no está ya mas, así que ahórrate tus intentos de hacerme sentir mal y no vuelvas a intentarme golpear porque te ira mal, no pienso volver con tu hermano, pero tampoco dañare lo mejor de mi vida después de mi hija.

En ese momento los pasos inconfundibles de Jasper se escucharon por las escaleras- me parte de Alice y termine de vestirme.

-¿puedo?- dijo tímidamente

-Adelante

-Ya llegaron Esme y Carlisle

Bien era hora de enfrentarlos a todos.


	7. Familia, recuerdos, memorias

**Creyendo en ti**

**Aclaración:** como ya es tradición de todo fics debo decir aunque esta historia es de mi creación los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sabemos que le pertenecen a SM y yo solo me permito crear locuras con ellos.

**Summary**: Bella desapareció un día, de la vida de Edward, sus padres, su hermano y sus amigos. 15 años después regresa con una jovencita de cabello cobrizo llamada Reneesme.

**Capitulo 5:**

**Familia, recuerdos, memorias**

**Bella POV**

**-**Pueden adelantarse en un momento bajo- trate de mostrarme segura

-¿Qué nos asegura que no escaparas de nuevo- escupió Alice con sorna.

-Me viene y me va lo que pienses Alice, igual me tomare mi tiempo antes de ir a ver a tus padres, puedes retirarte, no necito que estés de guardaespaldas y mucho menos tu sarcasmo- dije empujándola hacia la puerta- además te recuerdo que bien esta casa es de mis padres- dije cerrando la puesta en la cara de la que alguna vez fuera mi amiga.

-Bien Bella te metiste tu sola en este lio, es hora de salir de él-

Tome aire y me dirigí hacia mi destino. Entre a la sala con aire despreocupado, finalmente ya no servía de nada temerle a lo inevitable.

-Buenas tardes- sonreí mientras entraba a la escena

Carlisle y Esme en un sillón mientras que Alice y Emmett se encontraban de pie detrás de ellos; por otro lado estaba mi hermano, sentado en el brazo del sillón a lado de Renne, que a su vez estaba sentada a un lado de Charlie.

-Oh por dios ¡Bella has cambiado muchísimo!- dijo Esme con sonrisa amable.

El último Cullen se puso a mi lado e intento tomar mi mano, pero lo evadí.

-Invades mi espacio Edward- musite solo para que lo oyéramos él y yo.

-Muchas gracias Esme- devolví la sonrisa-Carlisle un gusto volverte a ver.

-Lo mismo digo Bella, y estoy de acuerdo con mi esposa, estas muy cambiada.

-Pero muy hermosa- dijo Emmett.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de dejar los elogios- dijo Alice- Bella tiene algo que explicarles, ¿no es así?

-Alice- advirtió Edward- para ya de atacar.

-Si es verdad Esme, Carlisle, tengo algo que explicarles a todos.

-¿Explicarnos qué?

-Bien para empezar, que estuve embarazada y tuve una hija, una hermosa niña a la que llame Reneesme, y que ahora tiene 15 años.

-y que es mi hija también- dijo Edward agregándole la cereza al pastel.

-No comprendo- dijo Esme, pero Carlisle ya había entendido.

-La razón de que hubiera huido hace poco más 15 años fue de que me entere de que tendría un hijo de Edward.

-¿Entonces esto no lo sabía Edward?- pregunto Carlisle un poco mas aliviado.

-No, me he enterado apenas unas horas entes que ustedes.

-Sip, el se entero de que era padre, Alice, Jasper y yo de que erramos tíos, hace no más de media hora Charlie y Renne de que eran abuelos y ustedes se entran ahora, ¡Ya lo entendimos todos!

-Pero como paso- pregunto triste Esme- ella está aquí- dijo buscándola con la mirada.

- no ella no está aquí, fue con Jacob a pasear en lo que nosotros arreglamos esto- respondio Edward.

-No voy a dar explicaciones de mis actos- fije mi mirada en Alice- solo diré que mi hija no tiene la culpa de lo que hice, ella quiere una oportunidad, una oportunidad de ser parte de ambas familias.

-¿Y tu Bella?- dijo mi padre- no quieres ser parte de estas familias nuevamente.

_Como responder_

-Claro que quiero papá, pero no voy a suplicar un perdón, tampoco exijo que todos piensen que nada paso y finjamos ser la familia ideal y perfecta.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte- dijo Esme con una sonrisa tierna- en cuanto puedas y quieras podrás decirnos porque, yo no te presionare.

-Creo que es lo mismo que pienso yo- contesto Carlisle- no voy a fingir que no me has dejado en Shock, pero creo que cuando estés preparada, le darás las explicaciones necesarias a quien las merezca i necesite.

Sentí una profunda calma.

-Vaya Chica sí que la armaste grande-dijo Emmett- pero yo estoy feliz ahora tengo una sobrina mas- dijo sonriente mientras me abrazaba.

Y aunque pensé que todos harían una tormenta, todos sonrieron. Cuando por fin Emmett me dejo en el suelo, Edward se acerco a mí.

-Este dejo de ser tu espacio cuando regresaste a mi- dijo abrazándome- me debes explicaciones, pero sobre todo tu corazón, por que se que aun es mío.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo la inconfundible voz de Alice- Todos están como la fresca lechuga, perdonándole todo! Es que acaso no se dan cuenta, ella… ella lo… Lo arruinó todo!

Entonces solo vi a Alice salir corriendo

-Yo la traigo- Jasper salió detrás de ella

**Jasper POV**

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa Alice?- dije cansado de perseguirla.

-Me pasa que por culpa de ella la vida de todos cambio y hoy llega tan fresca como la lechuga y todos la perdonan.

-Es que no tenemos nada que perdonarle, tú no entiendes, perdí a mi hermana hace algunos años y fue por culpa de no entender lo que le pasaba, ahora que la veo entiendo muchas cosas: su cambio de humor, las preguntas sobre el futuro de Edward, sobre su propio futuro.

-ella causo nuestra separación Jasper- dijo dura e inflexible.

-No Alice esa fuiste tú- dije sin titubear, aun la amaba pero no podía culpar a mi hermana de algo que había sido culpa solamente de nosotros- Es tu culpa y la mía no la de mi hermana.

-fue su culpa, cuando ella se fue tu no volviste a ser el mismo

-Tu tampoco Alice, eras más fría, menos comprensiva, me culpabas de todo, me decías que tu también sufrías por su perdida, porque ella había huido porque nosotros no le poníamos la misma atención desde que comenzamos a salir.

-pensé que se había ido por eso, jamás me imagine que fuera por un hijo… por mi sobrina, sobrina que ahora me odia por su culpa- dijo sollozando.

-No Alice, no sé qué pasa contigo pero no puedes culparla de eso, si realmente le guardas rencor no es por eso, yo lo se, simplemente la extrañas, te sientes herida de que no te lo contara, pero no finjas que no la extrañaste, porque yo te conozco más que los suficiente para saber que la extrañaste y mucho.

-pues entonces creías conocerme, a mi no me resulta tan fácil perdonarla- me miro fijamente- lo siento Jasper pero no puedo.

Me quede inmóvil pensando en el pasado, en como todo había terminado para ella y para mí.

_-Nos vamos- dijo Emmett mientras terminaba de subir mis maletas al auto- se divertirán en la universidad se los aseguro._

_-¿Edward?- pregunte a mi siempre ausente amigo-¿te encuentras bien?_

_-Creo que si…- dijo con tristeza- pensé que quizás ella…_

_-Creo no fuiste el único que lo pensó…- mire hacia la ventana que daba al cuarto de Alice- puedo ir al baño antes de irme._

_-Adelante, de todos modos no creo que ella te abra- Emmett siempre tan delicado_

_-Gracias por el apoyo- forcé una sonrisa_

_Camine hacia les escaleras y subí al segundo piso, al cuarto de Alice._

_-¿Alice?- pregunte esperanzado- ábreme por favor._

_No hubo respuesta…_

_-¡Maldita sea Alice! Me abres o tumbo la puerta- dije con coraje._

_La puerta se abrió inmediatamente y vi a la pequeña que tenía casi por completo mi corazón con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar._

_-¿Qué demonios Quieres Jasper?_

_-Quiero despedirme de ti- dije llorando- quiero saber de ti._

_-Muy tarde en 5 minutos no sabrás ni la mitad de mi._

_-Alice en verdad te quiero…_

_-No, ni tu ni mi hermano me quieren, ella tampoco me quiso, ella se fue me abandono, y ahora lo hacen ustedes._

_-No alcanzaras muy pronto, créeme que haría lo que fuera pro no verte sufrir._

_-No, no lo harías- dijo cerrándome la puerta- y por si no sabes entender indirectas, este es un TODO SE ACABO- grito tras de la puerta._

-Jasper lo siento- dijo mi hermana abrazándome.

-no te preocupes pequeña, jamás fue tu culpa.

-Creo que si lo fue- las lágrimas caían de los ojos- pero juro que hare todo para ser mejor con todos.

-No, pequeña, no tienes porque reconciliarte con nadie, nadie te echa la culpa…

**Jacob POV**

-Tranquilo chico ya entendimos- dijo el llamado Paul- ¿Quieren practicar el salto de acantilado con nosotros?

-No gracias, le temo un poco a las alturas.

-Tranquila preciosa, si le tienes miedo puedo subir yo contigo- dijo otro de ellos mientras se acercaba a Nessie.

-YO CREO QUE NO- dije poniéndome nuevamente frete a ella- no… (Tos incomoda) no sería prudente de todos modos ya nos íbamos

-Pero si apenas íbamos a…- puse mi mano en su boca.

-Recuerda que aun tenemos que regresar la camioneta de Jasper antes de que se dé cuenta- dije viendo su cara de confusión.

-Okey, tienes razón- acepto

-Oh, qué pena, pero quizás quieran venir a la fogata de mañana, es un evento muy bonito que hacemos en la reserva- dijo Paul nuevamente mirando a Nessie.

-Si, nos encantaría verdad Jacob- al oír mi nombre en su boca quede desarmado por completo.

-Claro- dije sin rechistar.

-Bueno entonces nos veremos mañana aquí a las mmm, aproximadamente a las 6 los esperamos.

Al salir del lugar tuve que poner a Nessie delante de mí porque esos lobos se la comían con los ojos.

-¿Enserio nos tenemos que ir ya?- pregunto algo triste.

-Me temo que si, ya sé que apenas llegamos, pero te propongo algo- dije intentando ponerla feliz- dejamos el auto de tío Jasper en la casa y vamos por un helado.

-Siiiii- dijo feliz abrazándome.

En cuanto me abrazo sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-Gracias- dijo mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

-de… nada

Regresamos a la casa y vimos que todos estaban adentro aun, así que la lleve al parque del pueblo.

-¿Cuéntame más sobre mi padre?- tomo un poco de su helado de cereza haciendo que sus labios se vieran encantadoramente tentadores.

-Pues… he?, mmm, Edward es muy serio, ya te lo dije; le encanta leer, el tiene la culpa de nuestra pequeña riña en el supermercado, el me acostumbro a leer- dije viendo como sonreía.

-A mamá también le encanta leer- dijo ella con entusiasmo.

-Si bueno, también toca el piano, aunque es doctor; siempre está en el trabajo pero se da un tiempo para nosotros dos, le llamamos los momentos Cullen. Es divertido cuando se relaja.

-Te llevas muy bien con el- afirmo.

-Si, es unos pocos muchos años mayor que yo, pero no es el padre que no sabe que es ir a una fiesta o enamorarse dé una bella chica como tú...- _yo y mi boca- _comprenderás…

-He… sí creo.

-Bueno… pues creo que se hace tarde, caminemos por el parque un rato o se desperdiciara la luz del atardecer.

-Claro, vamos a los columpios

-No creo que quepa en un columpio- me sonroje recordado la última vez en Forks me había atorado en uno.

-Bueno me puedes ayudar meciéndome

-Claro que no

-¿No?-dijo con cara de cachorrito- anda si- dijo abrazándome un poco.

-¿he?...- conteste desubicado- si claro.

_Totalmente dominado_ Pensé mientras la columpiaba.

-No me lo puedo creer, dominado por una mujer- dije entre gruñidos mientras la halaba.

Pasamos el resto del atardecer en los juegos, se veía que era muy alegre, y no podía negarlo me encantaba un montón su sonrisa.

**Edward POV**

Salí detrás de Alice después de escuchar que le decía algo a Jasper, pero me detuve en el camino. Si Jasper no la había hecho entrar en razón no podía hacerla entrar en razón por el mismo camino a la casa de los Swan.

-Edward cuando la podremos conocer- dijo Esme que me esperaba en la entrada.

-En un rato más, no creo que se demoren en llegar ella y Jacob.

-Me muero por conocerla, ¿Cómo es?

-Hermosa como su madre

-Tiene tus ojos o los de Bella.

-Los de Bella

-Esto es tan…

-extraño- dije completando- si, lo sé, uno no se espera saber que es padre de otra persona tan rápido.

-¿Cómo se lo tomo Jacob?

-Creo que mejor que bien, se llevo a mi niña para que se distrajera.

-Reneesme- pronuncio mi papá- jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Ni yo tampoco.

-¿Cómo está tu situación con Bella?

Pasamos e la sala de la casa a esperar a mis hijos.

-Esta, peor que cuando se fue, no entiendo que los hice para que huyera sin decirme nada; ni que le he hecho ahora para que no quiera que intentemos ser algo nuevamente.

-Tu hermano me platico que en la tarde la visito un hombre.

-Si, un tal Marcus- escupí su nombre.

-Si te ha puesto así quiere decir que crees que puede ganarte su corazón.

-No es eso, bueno si pero aparte me temo que él me conoce y yo no lo conozco para nada.

-Se que amas a Bella mucho, lucha por ablandar su corazón, porque te tenga confianza.

-Lo hare mamá.

Camine un rato alrededor de la casa, me disponía a volver a dentro cuando vi a Bella.

-Ya esta anocheciendo- dijo Bella muy preocupada.

-tranquila- tome su mano e intento soltarme-no, no me vas soltar, no me vas a dejar nuevamente- le susurre en el oído mientras tomaba su mano con más fuerza.

-¿Qué parte de no habrá un nosotros no entiendes Edward?- pregunto si forzar nuevamente mi mano.

-La misma parte en la que tu no entiendes que no dejare que te vayas de nuevo de mi lado.

-¿No?- dijo con voz lastimada- ¿Y qué hay de tu esposa?

-¿Mi qué?

-tu esposa, la madre de tu hijo Jacob.

-Yo no…- iba a terminar de decir la frase cuando escuche…

-¡Familia!- grito Jacob- ¡YA llegamos!


	8. Nunca te olvide, jamás lo hare

**Creyendo en ti**

**Aclaración:** como ya es tradición de todo fics debo decir aunque esta historia es de mi creación los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sabemos que le pertenecen a SM y yo solo me permito crear locuras con ellos.

**Summary**: Bella desapareció un día, de la vida de Edward, sus padres, su hermano y sus amigos. 15 años después regresa con una jovencita de cabello cobrizo llamada Reneesme.

**Capitulo 6:**

**Nunca te olvide, jamás lo hare.**

**Reneesme POV**

-¡Familia!- grito Jacob con voz estruendosa- ¡YA llegamos!

Yo solo pude reír divertida.

-Que buena entrada, pero ¿eran necesarios los gritos?

El me miraba divertido, se concentro demasiado en mí, tanto que sentí como el rubor subía a mis mejillas.

-Esa sonrisa es muy Edward- dijo muy cerca de mi rostro, aparentemente analizando mi rostro, pero a mí me estaba por dar una combustión espontanea, _¿Por qué de repente hacia tanto calor?_

-¿Quién de ustedes tomo mi camioneta?- dijo una voz detrás de nosotros haciendo que Jacob se cuadrara cual perfecto soldado a lado mío.

-Jasper, ¡Me asustaste!- grito Jacob mientras tomaba un gran respiro- nadie, tu camioneta esta en donde la dejaste.

-Sí, pero tiene arena en los tapetes y el kilometraje es mayor ahora- dijo Tío Jasper con voz seria.

-Que se yo, nunca está limpia como esperas que esté en buenas condiciones- Jacob fingió un bostezo, _de donde había aprendido a mentir tan bien_.

-A mi no me engañas Cullen tomaste la ¡camioneta!- grito furioso.

-Está bien- dije sobresaltada- la tome yo…, encontré las llaves en la casa y las tome- dije pensando en el lio en el que se había metido Jacob por distraerme.

-Sería creíble nena- Tío Jasper hizo un cariño en mi cabeza- si las llaves no hubieran estado en mi bolsillo todo el día- dicho esto se soltó a reír.

-¡Rayos Nessie!- gimió Jacob- el solo estaba actuando, no me iba a hacer nada, solo quería una confesión.

Yo tenía aun más teñidas las mejillas de rosa.

-Lo… lo siento- dije algo triste.

-Las mismas muecas que Isabella cuando hacia algo mal- dijo La voz de Alice detrás de mi- no podrías negar se la hija de quien eres aunque lo intentaras ¿Cierto?-medio sonrió, creo que intentando caerme bien.

-¿Por qué negar lo que soy?, tengo las mismas muecas de la mujer que me ha protegido durante mis 15 años 9 meses en este mundo, una mujer inteligente, valiente y capaz de ir contra el mundo por cuidarme- dije con rabia en la voz, Alice me irritaba.

-Todo un cofre de virtudes- su voz era acida y rencorosa- tan virtuosa que te alejo de tu familia durante 15 años.

-Alice…- Advirtió una mujer detrás de ella- Basta hija- dijo dulcemente.

_Esme_, pensé.

_-Bella, ¿cómo son mis abuelos?- dije pensativa mientras lavaba mis dientes antes de ir a dormir._

_-mmm, pues… Renee es muy divertida, muy ocurrente, es el tipo de persona que no deja de decir cosas que tú crees que son broma y que ella las dice en serio, consentidora hasta un poco aventada; Esme… es- dijo extendiendo una cara de risa nostálgica- un dulce viviente, la persona más cálida que puedas conocer, siempre amable en todo el tiempo que la conocí nunca la había visto enojase de hecho dudo que haya algo que la moleste…_

-No mamá, ella queda como la heroína de la historia, ella la alejo de nosotros.

-¡Basta!- dije molesta, el aire se torno tenso y frio- deja en paz a mi madre- le advertí.

-Tranquila- dijo mi mamá- Reneesme hay dos personas que esperan conocerte- dijo señalando al frente, la imagen de los dos era…

-_como de fotografía-_ dijimos al mismo tiempo mama i yo- te lo dije- finalizo ella.

-Tu… eres Reneesme- afirmo la mujer de rostro cálido, Esme mi abuela- Hola Reneesme, yo soy…

-Esme- dije sonriendo- mucho gusto señora- dije acercándome un poco más a ella olvidando un momento al pleito con Alice.

-¡Dios!, eres enormemente parecida a….

-Edward- dijo un hombre detrás de ella…

_-Carlisle, mmm- torció una mueca Bella- elegante y serio, es doctor y esta de muerte…- dijo con una risita- pero es más divertido de lo que parece, varias veces fuimos a acampar con él, es muy divertido y gracioso lo contrario de Charlie- dijo Bella nostálgica nuevamente- serio, se incomoda si lo abrazas o le agradeces algo, el siempre espera dar todo sin recibir nada a cambio, pero cuando ríe, juro que en Forks salen unos rayos de sol…_

-…eres la viva imagen de Edward- dijo Carlisle- aunque esos ojos- dijo tomando mi cara que estaba agachada por la pena- son sin duda de Bella, hola jovencita- dijo con ternura mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos- te estamos esperando desde hace rato.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, no podía ser tan espontanea como con Renee y Charlie, eran un poco mas intimidantes.

-Mucho gusto señor Cullen- dije tiesa.

-Dime Carlisle o abuelo, como quieras, menos señor Cullen, el señor Cullen era mi padre- dijo con voz juguetona.

-Dime abue Esme- dijo con un brillo en su mirada.

-Okey abue- dije con dificultad.

Ninguno dijo nada ambos me abrazaron y yo solo correspondí al abrazo.

-Ahora ya tengo dos nietos- dijo Esme con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Y Yo a mis abuelitos- conteste sorbiendo lagrimas.

-¡Hey!, además tienes un sexy tío- dijo una estruendosa voz

-Uno muy estúpido- contesto Jasper

-Empezamos con el pie izquierdo- dijo el enorme oso que era Emmett- yo soy tu sexy tío, Emmett Cullen- dijo antes de darme un…

-_abrazo de oso_- dije más para mí misma mientras daba vueltas

-Yo soy…

-Tío Jasper- dije interrumpiéndolo- tengo varias fotos tuyas con Bella y ella nunca paraba de hablar sobre ti- le dije mientras lo abrazaba, el se tenso por un momento, después suspiro y sentí sus labios en mi cabello.

-Bienvenida pequeña- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

-¡Eso no es justo Bells!- gruño Emmett- ¿Por qué si hablaste de él y de mi no?

Entonces Alice se puso frente de mí, me dio una sonrisa que aparentemente era sincera, pero como poder querer a alguien que no quiere a mi madre.

-No he cambiado de opinión- dije seria- si no aceptas a Bella entonces no me aceptas a mi- dije con dolor.

-Entonces que así sea- dijo esta ácidamente antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la casa.

Yo suspire al mismo tiempo que varios más conmigo.

-Ella es algo obstinada- dijo mi mamá mientras me daba una palmada en el hombro- de ella lo sacaste- bromeo intentando poner un poco de humor en la situación.

-¿Solo de ella?- dijo mi padre, Edward, me reí quedito mientras mamá bufaba- ¿también debo presentarme yo?- pregunto este sonriéndome.

Yo solo negué tímidamente.

**Edward POV**

Por un momento el mar de miedos en mi cabeza se fue, _mi hija, NUESTRA HIJA, _era todo lo que podía haber pensado. Silenciosamente todos se fueron retirando de la sala, todos incluyendo a Bella.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un pequeño paseo nocturno?- pregunte manteniéndola en mis brazos, ella asintió y salimos. Pasamos algunas calles de Forks hasta llegar al parque, la luz alumbraba por completo la zona de juegos y como siempre hacia un poco de frio. Seguimos callados hasta los columpios en donde me senté frete de ella.

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunto tímidamente-¿Puedo llamarte Edward o prefieres que te diga papá?

-Edward o papá, como te acomodes, Jake me dice Edward y pienso en muchas cosas pequeña-dije acariciándola, creyendo que en realidad esto estaba pasando- estoy creyendo en ti- le dije suspirando, eso pareció confundirla, creo que hasta herirla- no me malinterpretes cariño- dije antes de que ella pensara cosas que no- me meterían al sanatorio de enfermos mentales si negara que eres mi hija; tu cabello, tu presencia, eres toda una pequeña Cullen, cuando me refiero a creer en ti me refiero a que …-suspire- todo paso tan rápido, temo que mañana despierte y tu y Bella sean solo un hermoso sueño.

Ella sonrió más tranquila.

-Soy real- dijo tocándome- entiendo tu confusión, pero te prometo que soy real.

-¿Tienes preguntas?- dije sonriendo- yo tengo muchas, me he perdido 15 años de sus vidas, 15 años que pienso recuperar.

-Contaba con eso- sonrió de lado como lo hacía yo- sí, tengo muchas preguntas también.

Nos enfrascamos en una pequeña platica sin tiempo ni lugar, ella me pregunto cosas triviales, como cuales eran mis colores favoritos, si tenía esposa, como es que había terminado con Jacob como mi hijo, que música me gustaba, cuál era mi comida favorita. Mientras que yo descubrí mucho mas de ella y Bella.

Había nacido el 10 de septiembre, justo tres días entes que su madre, no le gustaba festejar su cumpleaños, como a Bella y tenía casi todos sus gustos: fascinación por la música clásica, tocaba el piano por qué Bella le había dicho que yo lo tocaba también, leía un libro todos los días, era la primera en su clase y practicaba artes marciales y natación, era alérgica a las rosas y a las uvas, nunca había tenido novio (solté un sonoro suspiro cuando me dijo que tampoco había muchos chicos que le interesaran) le gustaba el color marrón y quería ser diseñadora de moda.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo y me contestaras sinceramente?- dije cauteloso.

-Claro.

-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que tu sabes de mi más de lo que yo sé de ti?

-Pues es que mamá siempre habla de ti, cuando vivíamos con el señor Cayo ella nos contaba sus historias sobre lo que pasaban juntos, al señor cayo y a mí nos encantaba escucharla.

-¿Siempre?

-sí, Marcus decía que te debía olvidar, y mamá siempre decía que no podía…- se tapo la boca- creo que he hablado de mas- dijo un poco culpable.

-No, has dicho solo la verdad amor.

Me conto sobre cómo había llegado Bella con los Vulturi, y como heredaron la fortuna de el italiano.

-… y entonces decidimos volver a América, mamá estaba un poco renuente, pero la convencí luego de un rato, ella aun te quiere- dijo tímida

-Y yo la amo, nunca deje de hacerlo- le respondí sincero- ese tal Marcus. ¿Qué quiere con tu madre?

-Soy una tumba respecto a eso-dijo desviando la mirada.

-está bien- me rendí- volvamos a casa de tus abuelos, todos deben estar preguntando por nosotros.

Caminamos entre risas y anécdotas hasta la casa de los Swan, en donde nos esperaban todos en la puerta.

-Volvieron- dijo Bella aliviada.

-No pensarías que la iba raptar ¿o si?- dije mientras entrabamos- en todo caso te raptaría a ti también- dije susurrándole en el oído.

Ella solo camino más rápido pero antes de que pudiera escapar de mi la tome por la cintura.

-No ínsitas Edward- dijo en voz baja.

-Y tu no seas terca- conteste yo acomodándola en mis brazos.

-¿Se quedan a cenar?- pregunto una radiante René

Asentimos.

-¿Dónde está tu esposa Edward?-´pregunto Bella con sorna.

- Vamos a hablar a fuera- dije antes de entrar al comedor.

Ella bufo pero camino hacia la entrada.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Aclararte lo de mi supuesta esposa- tome su mano entre las mías

-¿Qué hay que aclarar?

-¿Enserio piensas que hubo otra des pues de ti?- no pude evitar el dolor de mi voz- el día que te fuiste… ¿Lo recuerdas?

_Era un día lluvioso como todos lo de Forks, esa mañana Bella había estado un poco enferma y nos habíamos quedado en su casa._

_-¿Estás bien amor?- dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza._

_-Sí, solo es algo que me cayó mal- dijo mientras corría nuevamente al baño._

_-Tal vez debería revisarte papá_

_-¡NO!- dijo algo alterada- estoy…_

_Nuevamente vomito._

_-¿Segura amor?- dije pensativo._

_-Sí, segurísima, ¿Pero puedes hacerme un favor?- dijo tiernamente, aunque con los ojos vidriosos._

_-Lo que tú me pidas- dije besándola._

_-Puedes ir a la farmacia a comprarme un suero, creo que terminare deshidratada…_

_-Claro, volveré antes de que puedas extrañarme- tome mis llaves de su cama._

_Estaba punto se salir cuando ella me agarro._

_-¿Edward, me extrañaras?- dijo llorando._

_-Amor como no hacerlo…_

-…Eres lo mas importante en mi vida, te lo dije, te quedaste mi corazón ese día, regrese y tu no estabas, no había notas, tu celular estaba en la cama, tu ropa, tus amigos, todo, pero tú no, JAMAS óyelo bien Bella, jamás te olvide, no pude tener a nadie más, no puedo, eras y eres lo más importante para mí.

-¿Entonces el niño que tienes?, ¿obra del espíritu santo?

-Jacob perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, yo lo adopte- dije serio- ¿Celosa?- ella parecía arrepentida y aliviada- lo estas- afirme- estas celosa de que yo hubiera tomado a otra mujer, que la hubiera amado como a ti.

-No, tú ya no me interesas- dijo secamente- lo que hagas con tu vida y lo que hayas hecho con tu vida no me importa- intento entrar a la casa nuevamente.

-No, no te vayas- dije tomándola entre mis brazos, abrazándola mientras ella hacia un vano intento de alejarse de mí- Yo si estoy muerto de celos- le confesé y dejo de luchar- dime Bella, dime que nadie te toco después de mi- dije volteándola para quedar frente a ella –dime que nadie ha mirado como yo; aunque eso es imposible lo sé; pero nadie jamás te toco como yo ¿verdad amor?- tome sus brazos y los pase detrás de mi espalda para que quedarnos mas unidos- nadie te acaricio como yo- dije mientras acariciaba su espalda lentamente- nadie pudo haberte besado como yo.

Tome sus labios y ella respondió, yo sabía que ella no podía haberme olvidado, profundice el beso mientras mi rostro y el de ella bailaban, de repente ella se tenso y la magia desapareció.

-Edward, no- dijo susurrante- entiende esto, ya no puede haber un nosotros.

-Tú entiende, no te lo estoy pidiendo, no dejare que me abandones una vez más- dije en un susurro.

-Solo suéltame, por favor- suplico, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Algo en mi se oprimió.

-¿Tan desagradable te resulta mi presencia pequeña?- dije soltándola.

No hubo más, corrió a la casa dejándome solo.

Pasaron unos minutos, que tome para tranquilizarme, iba a entrar cuando Alice me detuvo.

-¿Sabes?, el rechazo es una manera de aceptar que necesitamos de la gente- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo dices ¿por?

-Tú necesitas a tu amor de nuevo, Bella te necesita con ella; incluso yo necesito de mi mejor amiga, pero…

-Hay demasiado en juego- termine por ella- ¿Sigues tan enfadada Alice?

-Creo que mas, sobre todo viendo como nos trata, ya no es la frágil Bella la que protegíamos, por la que pelee guerras

_-¡Edward! – gritaba alguien entre la gente reunida en la calle- ¡Edward!- de inmediato reconocí la voz_

_-¿Jasper qué pasa?- pregunte abriéndome paso._

_-Bella esta tirada y Alice está golpeando a Tanya_

_Cuando por fin llegue al centro pude ver a Bella en el suelo con la mochila rota y el uniforme sucio, mi niña lloraba desconsolada; mientras, Alice estaba encima de Tanya sujetándola por el cabello, parecía un vaquero domando un toro._

_-¡Suéltame enana estúpida!- gritaba Tanya_

_-Cállate tu pedazo de pende...-de la boca de mi pequeña hermana salían palabras que jamás deberían ser dichas por una dama- como te atreviste a siquiera tocar a mi amiga, zorra hija de !#&- otro tirón de cabellos._

_-¡Alice!- dije sujetándola de los brazos para que dejara en paz a Tanya-¡cálmate por favor! _

_Jasper alejo a la multitud mientras Tanya tomaba sus cosas esparcidas por el suelto, cuando intento tomar su celular Alice lo tomo en sus manos._

_-¡Esto me lo vas a pagar mocosa idiota!- dijo Tanya enojada y llorando, tenía la cara rasguñada y casi podía jurar que había perdido un ENORME mechón de cabello._

_-¿Quieres tu celular Tanya?- dijo con fingida dulzura mi hermana._

_Yo pensé demasiado lento, cuando vi Tanya tenía en la cabeza una enorme abertura causa del enorme ladillo que era su celular (era en ese tiempo uno de los más caros pero casi pesaba lo que un libro)._

_-¡Amor, quieta!- dijo Jasper mientras sujetaba a Alice- la vas a matar._

_-Morir es lo que merece la muy zorra- dijo Alice entes de ver como Tanya corría despavorida._

_-¿Qué paso mi niña?- pregunte gentilmente mientras levantaba a mi dulce del suelo y la arreglaba un poco._

_-Tanya… me, me… dijo que…- sorbía las lagrimas, se veía tan frágil- yo era una… pu…- y se soltó a llorar. _

_Yo la tome en mis brazos y la cargue mientras Jasper llevaba a Alice, que por cierto iba retocándose y acomodándose el uniforme, mientras nos explicaba._

_-… entonces yo Salí de mi salón y vi como Jesica señalaba a Bella, Tanya la miro con su sonrisa de zorra barata y no hizo nada, salimos a esperarlos yo solo me voltee para ver en donde estaban y Tanya le empezó a decir de cosas a Bella la zarandeo y la tiro al suelo, le iba poner una mano encima cuando yo le puse un estate quieta, el imbécil de Newton me quito y fue como muy el miserable rompió la mochila de Bella- se detuvo arrepentida- Juro que te comprare otra mochila amiguísima- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano, Bella solo la miro y sonrió levemente._

_-¿Y Mike?- pregunte yo _

_-Eso lo contesto yo- dijo con humor Jasper- llego corriendo a mi salón con el ojo y morado y la nariz rota- se rio mas fuerte- me dijo que Alice estaba matando a Tanya- volteo a ver a Alice- ¿Qué le hiciste al pobre de Newton?_

_-Le pegue con la mochila para que me soltara- dijo pensativa mi hermana- aunque debo decir que tiene la cabeza muy dura, le pegue más de 4 veces y no me soltó hasta que le estrelle la mochila en el rostro._

_Bella iba acurrucada en mi pecho y se rio quedito._

_-¿Te duele algo amor?- pregunte más tranquilo._

_-Tanya me dio un golpe en el hombro y me duele un poco- dijo tímida._

_Cuando vi el moretón enorme que tenía mi ángel, felicite a Alice por haber dejado en tales condiciones a Tanya, fue así como se gano su reproductor de discos._

-Sí, ya pelea sus batallas sola- dije triste- Alice le necesito no puedo dejar que se vaya otra vez.

-Pues no lograras nada ahuyentándola- me abrazo- ve poco a poco Edward, ella está asustada, creo que las cosas no se dieron como ella esperaba, no sabe quiénes somos y no sabemos como es, no la abrases ni la intentes besar, mantén la calma, empieza por una sonrisa, un cumplido inocente, y apretón de manos un beso en la frente, conquístala.

-¿Por qué me das consejos si la odias? Según tu

-Por que se que se quieren y no la odio simplemente sigo algo dolida con ella- dijo mientras tiraba de mi- vamos entremos.

Llegamos al comedor y nos sentamos a la mesa, la cena paso sin imprevistos, acepte le idea de Alice, me senté frente a Bella y solo hice algunos comentarios simples, pequeños roses a los que ella se sonrojaba y recuerdos de cuando éramos pequeños, la iría conquistando poco a poco.

-Y dinos pequeña Nessie ¿tienes novio?- pregunto Emmett en tono pícaro mientras a Jacob se le salía un poco de refresco por la nariz, eso no paso desapercibido para nadie.

-Ninguno que me interese- dijo comiendo un poco más- aun- dijo mirando "disimuladamente" a Jacob

**Bella POV**

-en realidad tiene tres, Alec, Félix y Demetrí Vulturi son hijos de Marco y Aro mis amigos-dije poniendo en evidencia a nuestra hija- la han cortejado desde que supieron hablar.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Nessie un poco sonrojada, mientras el hijo de Edward, Jacob la miraba a ella intensamente.

-Es cierto, el año pasado le regalaron justo un día antes de su cumpleaños: Alec una gargantilla, Demetrí un reloj de oro y Félix un anillo.

-Pues a ti Marco te regalo un collar de diamantes- dijo a la defensiva.

-¡Diamantes!- dijo Emmett sorprendido.

-Sí, pero se los devolví-me calle.

-Haber cuéntanos más sobre esos chicos- dijo Emmett picando.

-Si, cuéntanos más- intervino la siempre curiosa Renne

Comenzaron a platicar de un tema diferente, gracias a la pronta intervención de mi hermano.

-Bueno la cena estuvo deliciosa- dijo Charlie mientras Esme y Renne se peleaban por quien lavaba los platos.

-¿No hay lavaplatos?- pregunto Reneesme

- Me temo que no hija- dijo Charlie- normalmente el lavaplatos soy yo- dijo haciendo una broma.

La discusión termino cuando Charlie y Carlisle se pusieron a lavar los platos.

Mientras ellos estaban en la cocina, el resto estábamos en la sala, Reneesme había bajado un álbum de fotos para enseñárselos a todos; mientras yo distinguí un cambio en Edward, se había mantenido alejado de mi lo suficiente como para no ahogarme, eso fue algo raro, me miraba y escuchaba sus suspiros, también sentía sus "discretas" indirectas cuando hablaba de "nosotros" pero no estaba acosándome.

-Bien, nos tenemos que ir- dijo Esme mientas se levantaba.

Reneesme insistió en que los despidiéramos en la puerta; todos se despidieron y llego el momento en el que Edward se tuvo que despedir de mí.

-Buenas noches pequeña- dijo dando un inocente beso en mi frente- juro que si mañana por la mañana no te encuentro en casa de tus padres te buscare hasta el fin del mundo- susurro antes de apartarse de mí- no me olvides- finalizo.

La puerta tras nosotros se cerro, y cada quien se acomodo en un cuarto. Bueno Jasper en el sofá.

Mientras intentaba dormir dije una gran verdad que jamás diría frente a Edward en voz alta.

-nunca te olvide Edward- dije entres susurros- jamás lo hare…


	9. ¿Sorpresa?

**Hola, quiero dedicar este capitulo a Antirobsten que no se si cambio su nombre en FF que ia no la pesco en ningun lado, a todas las que han preguntado por que llevo tanto tiempo fuera de este Fic y a Adriene Cullen a la que prometí trabajar en este capitulo, nos leemos abajo con un montón de razones y disculpas les quiero, besos!**

**Creyendo en ti**

**Aclaración:** como ya es tradición de todo fics debo decir aunque esta historia es de mi creación los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sabemos que le pertenecen a SM y yo solo me permito crear locuras con ellos.

**Summary**: Bella desapareció un día, de la vida de Edward, sus padres, su hermano y sus amigos. 15 años después regresa con una jovencita de cabello cobrizo llamada Reneesme.

**Capitulo 7:**

**¿Sorpresa?**

**Edward POV**

Estaba removiéndome incomodo en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño y debatiéndome entre salir como un loco paranoico rumbo a la casa de los Swan o quedarme y atenerme a una posible huida de Bella cuando Alice entro a mi recamara

-Tampoco puedes dormir- dije mientras le hacia un espacio en mi cama.

-Nop… malditos esos dos Swan regresan y hasta el sueño nos quitan- bromeo, mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado- ¿Qué te preocupa Edward? ¿No pensaras que Bella va escapar por la noche?

-Así que eres lectora de mentes

-No, es solo que es el mismo miedo que tenía yo... aunque sé que ella no se ira.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

-No lo estoy simplemente le di el beneficio de la duda

-¿Cuándo solucionaras los problemas con ella?

-No lo sé, ella ya no es la misma, ciento que primero debo de conocerla antes de intentar que seamos amigas nuevamente; además ahora me preocupa más ganarme a Reneesme.

-Pues creo que ganarías puntos con ella si dejaras de tratar mal a Bella.

- Si estaré trabajando en ello, ¿y tú estás tomando en cuenta mi consejo sobre darle espacio?

-Si aunque no se cuanto tiempo pueda aguantar de esa forma.

-Veras que ella tampoco aguanta mucho, solo es cosa de que extrañe tus acosos, de esa manera ella te buscara a ti.

-Mi sabia hermana y doctora corazones, ¿por qué no te das un consejo propio y solucionas las cosas con Jasper?

-Creo… que… ya me ha dado sueño- dijo entre bostezos fingidos.

-Alice, no te creo, enserio debes solucionar las cosas con Jasper, el te ama, no creo que en todos los años que llevan separados se haya olvidado de ti.

Pero Alice no contesto, la mire y efectivamente estaba dormida.

-Tramposa- susurre antes de cobijarnos a ambos.

Me propuse dormir un poco y justo cuando estaba conciliando el sueño el teléfono de la casa nos despertó a todos.

**Bella POV**

_Tenía un sueño extraño… era sobre mi pasado, sobre la vida que había dejado en Forks: los amigos, mi hermano, mis padres… ese sueño ya lo había tenido muchas veces antes._

_Me encontraba en la nieve y hacia mucho frio… pero no importaba por que había una fogata y yo estaba abrazada de Edward; todos estábamos reunidos alrededor de la fogata, mis papás, los de Edward; Alice y Jasper, abrazados, Emmett… y entonces comenzaba una ventisca y cuando miraba a mi alrededor ya no había nadie…_

-Me parece que le ha subido la temperatura, creo que tendré que llamar a Carlisle.

_Todo se obscurecía, no había luna ni un poco de luz de las estrellas, y la fogata era apenas una tenue luz. Entonces aparecía Tanya._

_-Le arruinaras la vida- decía mientras me miraba inquisidora mente- el tenia un futuro y lo has arruinado- me aventaba un papel a la cara._

_Era la carta de aceptación de la universidad de Edward. La carta desaparecía junto con Tanya._

_-Eras nuestro orgullo, ¿Por qué traicionaste nuestra confianza?- sollozaba mamá_

-La temperatura bajara poco a poco, es un buen síntoma que haya dejado de volver el estomago, estará mejor en unas horas.

-¿Por qué le sucedió así tan de repente?

-Supongo que el estrés y el cambio de clima influyeron.

_-¿Por qué? Teníamos todo un futuro, lo has arruinado- me acusaba Edward_

_-_Discúlpame- dije sollozando.

-_¿Por qué no lo regalas?, yo conozco alguien que nos puede ayudar a que lo des en adopción- había sugerido Jessica._

_-Piénsalo, sería la solución perfecta ambos- dijo Tanya- "eso" puede tener una familia y nadie tendría por qué enterarse._

_-¡_No la regalare, ella es mía, es mi bebe!

_Entonces el sueño se convertía en un recuerdo, uno muy doloroso._

_-Recuerde que subiendo al auto no hay marcha atrás señorita- dijo el chofer de los Vulturi mientras me detenía un segundo a mirar la que fue mi casa, la que fue mi vida._

_-Yo… yo no quiero arruinar la vida de nadie- dije limpiándome las lagrimas- esto es lo mejor ¿Cierto?_

_El solo me miro y me hizo una seña para que entrara._

_-Hola Isabella, me alegro que hayas aceptado mi proposición- dijo la Señora __Didyme- se que te sientes triste querida pero el tiempo lo cura todo, créelo…_

-Váyanse a la fogata, yo me quedare con ella- esa era la voz de Edward

-No me parece justo irme a divertir cuando ella esta tan mal- dijo Reneesme

-Está mucho mejor ahora, su temperatura es normal y de todos modos nada puedes hacer aquí hija, anda ve y diviértete, si algo pasa te llamo.

-¿lo prometes?

-Lo hare.

_Entonces me sentí en una nube, pesada…_

_-_Descansa amor mío-dijo en mi oído Edward-… Yo cuidare de ti.

**Reneesme POV**

Aunque había aceptado ir a la fogata con Jacob me sentía algo culpable por no quedarme a cuidar de mamá. Alice que se había portado bien desde que mamá se había puesto enferma me había ayudado a arreglarme y mientras me miraba al espejo no podía creer que fuera yo.

-Tienes la misma mirada que tu madre, a su edad- dijo con una sonrisa- siempre parecía estar viendo a otra persona en el espejo.

-Es que no puedo ser yo, me veo más… no sé.

-Es solo hacer que el maquillaje luzca, en fin, vez que no soy ese ogro malo que creíste- suspiro- espero que nos llevemos bien, después de todo somos familia, pronto solucionare las cosas con Bella, pero por favor dame una oportunidad, ¿Si?

-Está bien, pero el primer comentario hiriente hacia mi madre me voy- advertí.

-Si te lo prometo- sonrió- ahora ve que Jake es hombre y no son muy pacientes

-Okey- dije nerviosa para salir- nos vemos Alice

-Puedes probar con "tía Alice"

-Mmm, veremos, adiós-Salí del cuarto con las piernas temblorosas, lista para alguna burla de parte de quien fuera y el primero que vi fue, para mi suerte, Jacob que estaba mandando un mensaje.

-Nos vamos ya- dijo distraído- solo estoy checando que sea la misma ruta, espera… okey, ¿Lista?- por fin volteo a verme- ¡wow!, que guapa estas- dijo sonrojado.

-Gracias- me sonroje- Vamos.

-A donde quieras- bromeo- solo no te separes de mi en "La push"- dijo ofreciéndome su brazo.

-Dios mío, a quien podría acercarme eres al único que relativamente conozco- sonreí.

-Sep, esa es una ventaja que tengo- susurro.

El viaje fue rápido y divertido, como el día anterior, Jacob iba cantando y yo me le uní porque era divertido, llegamos a donde habíamos estacionado el día anterior y los chicos que habíamos visto el día pasado estaban en un grupo y había en otro grupo gente mayor, todos vestían chaquetas para cubrirse del frio.

-vinieron- sonrío quien recordaba se llamaba Embry- han llegado justo a tiempo estamos a punto de comenzar a cenar-tomo del brazo a Jacob como gesto de saludo y me miro intensamente, haciendo que me sonrojara- Te vez realmente hermosa, creo que el "Ella es mía" de ayer nos impidió escuchar tu nombre lindura.

-Reneesme- sonreí- Mi nombre es Reneesme

-Bueno Reneesme, hoy eres nuestra invitada de honor

Jacob tosió incomodo y creo que algo enojado.

Embry nos volvió a presentar a todos y cuando mencionaron el nombre de Jacob dos de los señores que estaban en el otro grupo, lo comenzaron a ver con curiosidad. Empezaron a hacer la fogata y Jacob se les unio, se veía todo mundo tan gracioso intentando encenderla.

-Parecen caricaturas ¿cierto?- dijo una jovencita de piel morena y trenzas- ¿cuántos hombres se necesitan para prender una fogata?, pues no lo sé pero un grupo de casi adultos no pueden- bromeo y no pude evitar sonreírle- mi nombre es Leah Clearwater y ¿tú eres?

-Reneesme Cullen- salude.

-Bueno Reneesme, has sido todo un evento en la reserva, desde ayer y sin saber tu nombre todos los pubertos hablaban de una fascinante chica que vieron cuando practicaban el salto al acantilado y ahora todos intentan exhibir sus conocimientos, casi nulos, de cómo hacer fogatas ante ti, debes de sentirte halagada.

-¿Yo?- pregunte asombrada- no creo que sea por mi.

-Pues no es por mi querida, en fin hazme un lugar- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el tronco en el que estaba sentada- Eres nueva por estos lares ¿Cierto?

-¿Se me nota mucho?, si soy nueva, me he mudado con mi mama a Forks.

-¿Y en donde vivías antes?

-En California, medio año, pero casi toda mi vida le he vivido en Italia

-Vaya no se te nota el acento, y dime ¿Por qué venirse a vivir a este lugar?

-Larga historia- dije con un suspiro- una serie de revelaciones.

-Vaya, ¿Cullen?, ¿eres algo del doctor Carlisle Cullen?

-Es mi abuelo paterno.

-No sabía que los Cullen tuvieran un nieto biológico- suspiro.

-¿Biológico?

-Para ser una Cullen pareces bastante perdida con respecto a su historia.

-Eso es casi exacto, hasta hace un par de días ni ellos sabían de mi.

-Tengo que oír eso, pero no será hoy- dijo mirando a la recién fogata prendida- perdona si me acapare toda la plática, mi papá dice que nunca me cayo.

-Para nada ha sido una plática agradable.

-Me caes bien- sonrió- en fin vamos por algo de comer, aquí quien llega primero se lo acaba todo- me jalo.

Me la pase platicando cosas triviales con Leah toda la cena, era divertida y bastante platicadora, la mayoría del tiempo Jacob y el resto de los chicos se pasaron haciendo cosas de hombres, jugaron, se corretearon, cada tanto miraba a Jacob y me sonreía.

-¡Hey! ¡Has llegado enano!- me saco de mis pensamientos Leah- Ven, te quiero presentar a una nueva amiga.

Un chico un poco más bajo que Jacob (_si lo sé estoy comparando a todo mundo con Jacob) _me sonrió con carisma, de hecho note que le daba un liguero aire a Jacob si fuera un poco mas joven.

-Hola soy Seth- sonrió mostrándome su blanca dentadura- soy el hermano de Leah.

-Me llamo Reneesme- dije completamente deslumbrada y quizá hasta roja.

-Es una Cullen- interrumpió Leah- y el de haya es Jacob ¿Te acuerdas de él?

-No, pero de una cara tan hermosa como la tuya jamás me olvidaría.

-Galán- se burlo su hermana- ella es nueva, se ha mudado apenas a Forks.

-Pues bienvenida- dijo dándome un efusivo abrazo.

Yo solo atine a quedarme quieta como estatua y Leah comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente.

-Gra… cias- me sonroje

-Bueno, bueno, el enano sabe cómo sacar ventaja de su edad- se burlo Paul, según recordaba- nosotros peleando como idiotas y a Seth basta valerse de sus "inocentes" abrazos.

Jacob estaba cruzado de brazos y parecía molesto.

-Solo le estoy dando la bienvenida a nuestra vecina- dijo el pequeño Jacob, que diga Seth.

-Reneesme, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos esta anocheciendo- dijo Jacob.

-Pero todavía falta mucho para que acabe la fogata- protesto Leah.

-Bella esta todavía delicada, ¿es que no lo recuerdas?

Entonces recordé mi principal preocupación y se me inundaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Tienes razón- dije triste- vamos ya.

-Bueno, entonces me despido- dijo Leah- ha sido genial conocerte Reneesme, vuelve cuando quieras- sonrió- te doy mi cel. Para cuando quieras llamarme-Tomo mi mano y puso su número en mi muñeca y soplo-tienes que borrártelo con alcohol, es indeleble- sonrió.

Después de una efusiva despedida conjunta de todo mundo nos subimos al carro de Jacob y nos marchamos. El viaje estaba siendo diferente ahora, Jacob iba muy molesto, callado y no entendía por qué.

-¿Qué tienes Jacob?

-Nada

-Vamos tienes algo, estas enojado conmigo pero no sé que he hecho.

-No has hecho nada, enserio es solo que… nada, nada.

-Para- dije molesta, pero no me escucho-¡Ya te he dicho que pares!

Salto asustado del grito que había pegado, pero paro.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Quiero que me digas que te hizo molestarte tanto- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, no llores, cálmate- dijo preocupado- ¡Dios! No me gusta que lloren las mujeres- me abrazo- no hiciste nada, enserio, fue otra persona la que me hizo enojar.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad, verdad- sonrío- ahora vamos, comienza a hacer mucho frio y no quiero que te enfermes.

Seguimos el camino hacia Forks fue más tranquilo, por lo menos ya me hablaba, estábamos dando la vuelta para llegar a la casa de mis abuelitos cuando vi una limosina con un emblema que se me hacia conocido.

-No puede ser, ahora no- dije ocultando mi rostro en mis manos.

-¿Qué sucede Reneesme?- pregunto Jacob

-**Picc_ola__del mio cuore,_**_**per quanto tempo**-_ dijo mi peor pesadilla.

* * *

**Hea! pues estoy con un capitulo nuevo después de un montón de tiempo de no andar aquí, me disculpo las cosas no han salido como yo he planeado y tuve una fatal recaída en la anemia, no pensé jamas sentirme tan cansada y fatigada todo el tiempo, apenas tenia la suficiente energía para dedicarme a la escuela y eso con dificultades, agrego una serie de eventos desafortunados en mi familia que están poniendo mi mundo de cabeza, se que no hay excusas pero estoy intentando regresar aunque sea poco a poco, ¿cuando subiré el siguiente capitulo?, no lo se espero sea pronto, de verdad lo siento y espero leerlas pronto... Besos!**

**Terra **


	10. Bellis

**Les pido una disculpa si está mal dicho lo que escribo en italiano, recien estoy tomando cursos y la mayoría de las palabras son de un diccionario y el traductor.**

-¿Qué sucede Reneesme?- pregunto Jacob

-**Picc_oladel mio cuore,per quanto tempo_**_-_ dijo mi peor pesadilla.

**Creyendo en ti**

**Aclaración:** como ya es tradición de todo fics debo decir aunque esta historia es de mi creación los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sabemos que le pertenecen a SM y yo solo me permito crear locuras con ellos.

**Summary**: Bella desapareció un día, de la vida de Edward, sus padres, su hermano y sus amigos. 15 años después regresa con una jovencita de cabello cobrizo llamada Reneesme.

**Capitulo 8:**

**Reneesme **

**-**Jane…- dije con la voz atorada en la garganta y el corazón a mil- Perché sei venuto? (¿Por qué has venido?)

- Sono venuto a visitare, il mio cuore –(Solo vine a visitarte, corazón mío) sonrió.

-Ho pensato che fosse stato chiarito, io non sono il tuo cuore (pensé que había sido claro, yo no soy tu corazón)- conteste enojada, tenía suficiente con mis problemas como para tener otro con Jane

- Davvero ?, L'ultima volta che ti ho visto , mi hai mostrato che i tuoi sentimenti erano confusi (¿En serio?, La última vez que te vi, me demostraste que tus sentimientos eran confusos)

- dove è Gianna? (en donde dejaste a Gianna)- pregunte furiosa.

-è stato un mio errore, Per questo sono qui, chi è? (ese fue mi error, por eso estoy aquí, quien es él?- dijo señalando a Jacob que no recordaba que estaba aquí

-è mio amico (un amigo)- dije fingiendo una sonrisa- Jacob te presento a la hija de mi tío Aro, Jane te presento a Jacob.

- i miei nemici ancora più vicini(.. mis enemigos aun mas cerca) - dijo Jane sonriendo con malicia- mucho gusto- le tenido la mano.

Jacob no se la tomo desconfiado y confundido, lo que agradecí, eso y su falta italiano.

-Creo que iego en mal momento amore- dijo Jane- solo venia a verte un momento pero ahora me marcho, ciao, nos veremos maiana, pasare per ti a las 10.

-Mi mamá se encuentra delicada, así que si quieres hablar yo te llamare cuando este mejor.

-è una promessa- sabía que no podría escaparme de ella tan fácilmente, se acerco a despedirse de mí con un beso, tan cerca que me dejaba claro que aun no se rendía y tan discretamente que nadie se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ella y yo, bueno quizás solo mi mamá.

Solo hasta que la vi alejarse, pude darme cuenta que Alec venia dentro de una limosina, esos significaba más problemas.

-Félix, Jane y Alec- suspire cansada, ellos y Demetrí habían sido la razón por la cual casi había suplicado a mi madre que nos fuéramos de Italia, sentía un nuevo nudo de angustia aparecer y tenia muchísimas ganas de llorar, trate de tranquilizarme, no quería que Jacob lo notara.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo cuando por fin lo volee a ver, fruncía el ceño y me miraba tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba pero como lo había supuesto no había entendido nada.

-Estoy bien – dije tratando de sonreír.

-De acuerdo- no parecía del todo seguro pero no dijo nada más.

-¿no vas a preguntarme nada?

-¿Me dirás la verdad si lo hago?- agache la cabeza, no lo haría- vez, además cuando estés lista tendremos nuestra primera vez- sonrió cautivándome y haciendo sonar la frase en otro sentido; entonces yo sonreí- ¡eso es una sonrisa!

-Gracias, no solo por este momento, desde que llegamos te has encargado de hacerme sonreír- dije agradecida y salte a abrazarlo.

Sentí sus labios en mi frente, aunque no era muchos años mayor que yo me llevaba varios centímetros.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo sobre mi cabello.

Era agradable estar así con él, parecía no existir nada más…

**_Edward POV_**

_-¡Si das gotas de lluvia fuedan de cadmadedo me encantadía estad ahiiiii._

_ Era una de esas épocas del año en la que no paraba de llover en tres o cuatro días y el aislamiento comenzaba a tener secuelas en mis hermanos y en mi; Alice había estado cantando la única canción que se sabía a su corta edad de tres años; mientras Emmett seguía estrellando su cabeza contra la pared del cuarto de juego. Hacía dos días habíamos estado perfectamente jugando juegos de mesa, con la pelota pero con más de dos días encerrados comenzaba a volverme loco la situación. Entonces sonó el teléfono y Alice corrió a contestar._

_-¿Beno?-Emmett y yo mirábamos divertidos- Hoda…Siiip… noooop… siiiip- contestaba con monosílabos y parecía ser alguien conocido por que no le había colgado aun- edta mien … ._

_Y continúo gritando mama hasta que mi madre por fin entro al cuarto y tomo el teléfono._

_-Habla nia Renne- dijo con emoción._

_ -¿Bueno?- contesto mamá- Hola Renne, ¿como estas?... si yo también estoy bien…- sonrió musicalmente- si, también tengo el mismo problema- dijo volteándonos a ver con ternura- Por mí no hay problema, solo tengo que prepararlos y nos vemos ahí- nos guiño el ojo- Si yo llevare el postre y unos pequeños bocadillos, Esta bien Renne nos veremos- y entonces colgó._

_Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que estábamos los tres encima de mamá con miradas curiosas._

_-¿Que quería tía Renne?- pregunto Emmett_

_- Bella y Jasper están aburridos en casa, por la lluvia y Renne le ha parecido buena idea que vayamos a dar un paseo a las albercas techadas._

_-Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- dijeron a unisonó Alice y Emmett corriendo alrededor de mi mamá._

_-¿Quién es Bella?- pregunté._

_Emmett y Alice me miraban feo._

_-Bella es mi ed… hedmana de mentis- dijo Alice sumamente ofendida_

_-Es normal que no te acuerdes de ella desde que nació no la vez, porque siempre que viene a la casa tu estas en clases de piano, ella es hija de Renne._

_-¡Haaaa!_

_-En fin hoy es una buena oportunidad para que la conozcas, vayan a prepararse en 10 minutos los quiero abajo._

_-Si mami- dijimos en coro, aunque a Alice le salió más un "Shi" que un sí._

_Todos fuimos por nuestras cosas y bajamos en menos tiempo de lo que había dicho mamá._

_-inquietos- murmuro al vernos en la puerta, llevaba en una mano una cesta y en la otra la mochila de osito de peluche de Alice- Todos al auto, pero con cuidado, el suelo esta húmedo._

_Emmett corrió hacia el auto aventándonos a Alice y a mi_

_-mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Emmett es un dedobentiente, nos empujo- dijo Alice lloriqueando mientras yo la levantaba._

_Mamá no dijo nada, si yo hubiera estado primero en la puerta hubiera hecho lo mismo porque todos estábamos demasiado impacientes._

_-Discúlpalo amor, esta tan inquieto como tú por ir a ver a los Swan._

_Yo solo quería salir, conocía a Jasper íbamos en el mismo colegio y el tomaba clases de karate en el mismo lugar en el que yo tomaba clases de piano, pero hablaba poco con él._

_El viaje hasta las albercas techadas fue corto o simplemente estábamos demasiado impacientes. Justo cuando bajamos vi a Alice salir corriendo del auto._

_-Bellaaaaa Bellishima- dijo con los brazos abiertos mientras corría hasta donde estaba Jasper que la miraba con seriedad._

_Entonces me di cuenta que había alguien detrás de Jasper, alguien más pequeño porque se cubría completamente con el cuerpo de Jasper._

_-Ven- dijo Alice jaloneando el pequeño bracito- quiero que te vea mi hermano ven, ven, ven, ven, ven- decía insistentemente mientras jaloneaba con todas sus fuerzas a la pequeña que poco a poco salía detrás de su hermano._

_-Alice- dijo Jasper con tranquilidad- espera la vas a hacer caer._

_-Es que mi hedmano Edddward no la conoce y quiero que la vea- dijo arrastrando a la niña hacia mi- mira hedmano ella es Bella, ¿es muy bonita verdad?_

_La pequeña y tímida niña me miro con la cara completamente roja, era muy bonita se parecía a una muñeca que tenia Alice que curiosamente se llamaba como ella._

_-Hola – dijo lentamente como esforzándose por decirlo correctamente, eso lo sabía porque Alice aun decía "Oda"._

_-Hola- le conteste tratando de no ponerla más nerviosa de lo que Alice la tenia- Jasper, hola- dije con un cabeceo que imitaba de papá_

_-¿Qué onda?- contesto- ¡Emmett!- dijo con emoción cuando vio salir al susodicho del auto- ¿Qué onda hermano?_

_Emmett y el se trataban con demasiada familiaridad y confianza, me sentía algo incomodo así que tome mis cosas, me fui hacia donde tía Renne y mamá acomodaban las cosas y Alice y Bella me siguieron._

_-¿Te ayudo mamá?_

_-No Edward, estamos bien, mejor ve a jugar con los demás- dijo señalando a Emmett y Jasper que se dirigían a los vestidores._

_-Amm, no, todavía no tengo ganas de entrar al agua mejor me quedo aquí._

_Empecé a sacar mis comics de mi mochila para distraerme cuando note que la pequeña Bella tenía dificultades para caminar por que el suelo estaba húmedo._

_-Te ayudo pequeña- dije tomándola de la mano a lo que ella se sonrojo y asintió tímidamente. _

_Fue así como termine esperando a la niña fuera de los vestidores; cuando salió de los vestidores venia con Alice quien insistía en que su traje de baño era demasiado feo; la mire y no encontré gran diferencia entre el traje de baño de Alice y el de ella (ahora con los años al recordarlo puedo notar que era diferente; el de mi hermana era de dos piezas rosado y muy llamativo; mientras que Bella llevaba un sencillo traje rojo de una pieza)._

_-Mi papá me lo compro hace unos días- dijo con la misma voz lenta y perfectamente dicho- a mí me gusta._

_Alice torció la boca y entonces saco algo de su osito, era una tela chistosa y de colores que le puso en la cintura._

_-¡listo!- dijo Alice emocionada- así está mejor._

_Cuando regresamos con mamá y mi tía Renne, pude ver a Jasper y Emmett jugando en la alberca para niños; entonces Alice corrió al lado menos hondo de la alberca y comenzó a nadar con gracia. Comenzaba a acomodarme para leer mis comics cuando vi que Bella se acomodaba tímidamente a mi lado, tomando su distancia y sacaba de su mochilita crayolas y libros de dibujo._

_-¿tú no vas a nadar?- pregunte con una sonrisa, a lo que ella negó sonrojada- ¿Por qué?_

_-No se- dijo señalando a Alice que ya estaba jugando con Emmett y Jasper._

_-¿Y te gustaría ir a nadar?- ella asintió mordiéndose su labio- si voy contigo a la parte menos onda- ella negó- ¿y al chapoteadero?_

_Ella parecía dudarlo un momento._

_-¿tu, tu… quieres?- dijo tímida._

_La veía tan entusiasmada por ir al agua que no podía negarme._

_-Si tía Renne me deja claro que sí._

_-Pero…- Renne parecía dudarlo._

_-Tranquila Renne, el chapoteadero esta cerca y cuando terminemos te colocarlo todo yo puedo ir a checarlos- dijo mamá para tranquilizarla_

_Entonces Renne accedió y me fui a cambiar, con mucho cuidado tome a Bella del brazo para ir al chapoteadero. Bella estaba contentísima saltando en el agua y yo no me la estaba pasando mal, ella era muy distinta (en aquel entonces no entendía pero me sentía feliz con ella); estaba salpicándola de agua cuando mire que Alice, Jasper y Emmett se metían al chapoteadero._

_-¿Juegan con nosotros?- pregunto más relajado Jasper._

_La mañana y la tarde me pareció más entretenida, todos nos turnábamos la pelota con Bella que era la más contenta._

_Cuando termino el día término, como todos, me sentía algo decepcionado. Jasper y Emmett me habían incluido en los juegos._

_-Gracias- me dijo Jasper cuando me despedía de ellos- Bella es muy tímida y nunca consigo que juegue con nosotros._

_-ammm de nada, creo- dije con timidez._

_-Nos vemos en la escuela- Se despidió y tomo a su hermana de la mano. _

_Bella se me acerco toda roja y me pidió que me agachara, entonces me beso la mejilla tímidamente._

_-Gra..cias Ed. Edward- entonces se alejo con su hermano._

_-¡Mamiiiiii, Edy sta toditito dojo!- grito desde el auto._

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto Jasper desde la puerta del cuarto.

-Mucho mejor- dije sonriéndole cansado, había vigilado su estado todo el tiempo.

-¿Aprovechando el tiempo?- dijo sonriente, refiriéndose a como me encontraba junto a ella- sabes que en cuanto despierte y este mejor te alejara.

-Sí, lo sé; es todavía una chiquilla terca; Alice me ha dado un par de consejos para no asustarla de nuevo.

-Alice- dijo pensativo- me alegro que empiece a ser como antes la mujer sensible y gentil…

-Y estrafalaria, inquiete e hiperactiva- dije burlándome- pero te puedo asegurar algo- dije en tono confidencial- ella la extraña... ¿recuerdas la muñeca_ Bellis?_

-A, si la que le regalaron cuando chiquita que se parecía a Bella y la cual se empeñaba en vestir como a mi hermana.

-Exacto, bueno pues ella todavía la tiene, como si fuera nueva y justo ayer antes de venir a ver a Bella vi a la muñeca; siempre estaba vestida como la ultima vez que la vimos pero ayer estaba vestida con tu hermana el día de ayer.

-Ella ¿tiene aun la muñeca?

**-Tiene también otra cosa… algo que le regalaste tú…**

**Bueno pues hasta aquí creyendo en ti estoy en época de exámenes así que voy lento muy, muy lento… alguien sintió los temblores? Yo si… fueron horribles… y que opinan de los juegos del hambre *.* fascinantes aunque antes de otra cosa termino mis fics aquí en fin nos leemos por cierto alguien me recomienda fics twilight hace mucho que no leo nuevos... en fin les dejo mis face, mi twitter y mi correo por si quieren platicar algun dia conmigo... en face soy Nya Stoker, en twitter arroba Delaterra2012 y mi hotmail es delaterra2012 hotmail com adiosin nos leemos pronto...**


	11. Interludio

**Okey como siempre estoy retrasada con los capítulos, pero esta historia en particular me está costando mucho trabajo por qué no hago borradores, de cualquier manera no la dejare inconclusa…**

**Creyendo en ti**

**Summary**: Bella desapareció un día, de la vida de Edward, sus padres, su hermano y sus amigos. 15 años después regresa con una jovencita de cabello cobrizo llamada Reneesme.

**Interludio **

_Los días estaban pasando; con ellos los síntomas y el volumen de su vientre aumentaba, Por ahora el hecho de ser potencialmente torpe la había salvado de tener que hacer ejercicio y la ropa para el frio clima de Forks le favorecía para esconder su volumen en aumento, sin embargo la pregunta de Tanya le retumbaba en la cabeza ¿Hasta cuándo podría esconderlo? _

_-¿Te ves enferma Swan?- se burlo Jessica- ¿No será mal de nueve meses?_

_Bella palideció aun mas, estaba casi segura de que Jesica ya lo sabía, aunque Tanya había dicho que no se lo diría a nadie._

_-No tienes otra cosa que hacer Jesica- dijo malhumorada y fingiendo indiferencia. _

_Su humor le había hecho cambiar varias veces de actitud, parecía más valiente delante de sus enemigas pero también cada día que pasaba se sentía más cansada. _

_Alguien la jalo mientras caminaba por los pasillos, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Pronto descubrió de quien se trataba._

_-¿Qué quieres Tanya?_

_-El mal humor es un claro cambio emocional de las embarazadas Isabella- regaño Tanya- debes de tener más cuidado, pero en fin, ten- tendió un papel a Bella- aquí te pueden ayudar con el problema que tienes, aun hay tiempo, espero que lo consideres por que si no, puede que un día de estos me anime y por accidente te tropieces en las escaleras._

_Bella ignoro su amenaza, se había encargado de estar lo más lejos posible de ellas los últimos días, sobre todo porque ya se imaginaba que pensarían algo así._

_Leyó el papel, era una dirección, en Seattle._

_-¿De qué se trata?_

_-Tú solo acude, cuando llegues entenderás._

_Bella pensó desechar el papel, pero aun así lo guardo en su cartera. En la tarde de aquel día paso algo que le hizo cambiar de idea sobre el papel. Edward le fue a visitar como todos los días, solo que en esa ocasión el y Jasper se habían puesto a llenar solicitudes para la Universidad; fue un par de comentarios de su hermano lo que pensarlo._

_-Yo no se para que llenas solicitudes para la Universidad Edward- dijo cansado sobándose el cuello- Tienes varias propuestas de Beca y prácticamente tu futuro resuelto._

_-Quiero estar seguro de que tomare la escuela correcta- contesto Edward distraído- no quiero arrepentirme en el futuro de una mala decisión._

_Bella había fingido hacer la tare y al escucharlos casi sale llorando de la cocina._

_Al día siguiente había faltado a las primeras clases que era las que no tomaba con Alice y el único momento en el día en el que nadie la acompañaba. Salió de prisa y en cuanto llego al lugar tuvo un mal presentimiento. El edificio era viejo y no era la mejor zona de la cuidad; al subir supo que en realidad había sido la peor idea del mundo "era una clínica clandestina"; salió de ese lugar asustada, mareada y furiosa, no entendía como Tanya pudo pensar que ella haría una cosa así._

_Comenzó a sentirse mal cuando avanzaba por las calles y justo cuando sintió que se desvanecería, alguien la tomo del brazo; al subir la mirada pudo ver el rostro de una mujer._

_-Tranquila- le dijo con sonrisa amable._

_Quien la había ayudado ese día era__Didyme quien se convertiría en su mayor protectora durante los siguientes meses y haría una gran cambio en su vida._

**Bella POV**

La conciencia me hizo volver al mundo poco a poco; estaba adolorida y mareada pero no podía dormir por más tiempo. Abrí los ojos e inmediatamente me ardieron, la luz del día se filtraba por la ventana. _Estoy en casa_, pensé mientras miraba todo con cautela. De pronto me di cuenta de que Edward se encontraba acostado junto a mi, su brazo me rodeaba por la cintura y el otro descansaba en mi estomago.

Trate de no moverme mucho, no quería despertarlo, al menos no aun; mis barreras "anti-Edward" estaban bajas y solo por esta ocasión (quizá culpa del malestar) quería darme el lujo de disfrutar mirándolo fijamente.

El siempre me había parecido sumamente guapo, pero la madurez lo había hecho imposiblemente más irresistible. Mi vista viajo por su rostro, moría de ganas por besarlo y acariciar su cara, siempre había sido una experiencia agradable. Me acerque un poco más a su rostro, _ solo lo olería un poco,_ absorbí toda la fragancia que pude pero antes de que pudiera alejarme de él sentí el verde de sus ojos sobre el mío.

-Si no te mueves en este instante- su aliento me golpeo el rostro- no respondo…

**Listo! Disculpen mi tardanza, como comente tuve exámenes los últimos fueron este fin de semana pero aunque todo mundo está de vacaciones de verano yo no; asa que mi ausencia seguirá como hasta ahora… gracias por esperar. Nos leemos pronto**


	12. Despedida por ahora

Se que prometí terminar todas mis historias así me tardara un siglo, lamentablemente ya no tengo el tiempo que tenia cuando lo prometí, y cada vez me lleno de mas escusas para terminarlas así que... lo siento pero dejare inconclusas y no se si realmente las podre terminar alguna vez o pronto, amo los fic, amo escribir amo twilight, pero a diferencia de estos hermosos personajes mi vida sigue.

Si tengo un rato y puedo terminar las historias o una de ellas, las subiré de nuevo de un jalón. y si alguien esta interesada en ayudarme a terminar alguna de las historias puede dejarme un pm gracias por todo y las sigo leyendo u.u

**Terra2012**


End file.
